Más que solo Bromas
by kotte-potter
Summary: En un año en que las bromas se dejaran un tanto de lado...aunque ¿que es la vida de los merodeadores sin ellaS?...nuevos amores, nuevas amistades, nuevas amenazas sorprenderan a todos LE&JP  RL?  SB?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mas que solo bromas**_

_Aquí estoy con una nueva historia…que espero que les guste._

_Los merodeadores, ¿Cómo no amarlos?...bueno a todos excepto Peter…que igualmente esta incluido en el fic…se supone que ellos no saben que el los va a traicionar así que…es uno mas de ellos._

_Miles de disculpas si menciono muchas veces lo guapo que es Remus no lo puedo evitar…tengo debilidad hacia cierto lobito._

_Bueno basta de palabras y los dejo con lo verdaderamente interesante…el primer capitulo._

**¿Pudes dejarme en paz?**

Siempre era lo mismo, apenas ella pronunciaba la palabra "magia" o algo relacionado con su mundo, su hermana se levantaba de la mesa gritándole insultos, y ofendiéndola solo por el hecho de ser diferente. Ella no había pedido nada de eso, ella no había pedido ser una bruja, en estos momentos cuando estaba sola en su habitación, con las rodillas flectadas y abrazándose a si misma, deseaba no serlo.

Recordaba el día cuando recibió la lechuza, ella y sus padres creyeron que era un mala broma…pero un día se escabullo de casa y se fue al caldero chorreante, en su carta le explicaban que ahí encontraría personas que la ayudarían, entro sintiéndose extraña, como si ese fuera su mundo, ella nunca le había dicho a sus padres, que a veces cuando quería un libro solo lo pedía fuertemente y el libro llegaba a sus manos, desde su habitación, cuando se encontraba en el patio trasero y no quería subir. Ese día descubrió un mundo nuevo, y maravilloso, luego corrió a contarles a sus padres, ellos se mostraron un poco escépticos, pero después estaban fascinados con la noticia…excepto Petunia.

Su ultimo año en Howarts…quien lo diría, ahora con dieciséis años y unos pocos meses mas para cumplir la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, se sentía sola, bueno en el mundo muggle, porque ella no seria nada sin sus amigas, sin quererlo un sonrisa se asomo en su cara. Necesitaba alguien con quien conversar, necesitaba a su hermana mayor…pero ella no estaba.

Lily atravesó rápidamente la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. Cada vez que iniciaba el curso, sus padres la iban a dejar a la estación, pero ellos no cruzaban ya que Petunia, decía que ni aunque la obligaran, entraría al mundo de los fenómenos y anormales. Ya estaba acostumbrada pero no dejaba de dolerle.

Camino por el andén, viendo como niños de todas las edades corrían para subir al Expreso de Howarts, los más chicos emocionados por ver el tren por primera vez, los mayores reencontrándose con sus amigos.

Diviso un poco mas allá una cabellera rubia, junto a otra negra, sonrió al ver como las dos conversaban animadamente, justo en medio del anden, sin darse cuenta que después las personas que tenían que rodearlas para poder pasar, las miraban con mala cara, Sam, pelo liso, rubio hasta la cintura, alta, esbelta, ojos azules que hacían derretir a todo el sector masculino de Howarts, Sarah, pelo negro rizado un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, un poco mas baja que Sam y ella, pero igual de guapa.

-¿Cómo están chicas?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Lily!-las dos se abalanzaron sobre su amiga apretándola fuertemente, mas que mal no la habían visto en todo el verano.

-Te extrañamos mucho-le respondió Sam, abrazándola, mientras Sarah trataba de separar a su amiga de la pelirroja para abrazarla ella.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu verano pelirroja?-la saludo la morena, mientras Lily le devolvía una mirada ofendida, que seria mucho más creíble si no hubiera estado sonriendo.

-No me gusta que me llames pelirroja-le respondió mientras Sarah se encogía de hombros-Igual que siempre-agrego viendo como un poco mas allá se encontraba su otra amiga.

-Alice ¿Cómo estas?-la saludo Lily, parándose frente a ella, junto a Sam y Sarah

-Espectacular-respondió la morena, sonriendo aun mas, si eso era posible.

-¿Por eso tienes cara de idiota?-pregunto Sam ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Lily, una condescendiente de parte de Sarah, quien estaba mas que acostumbrada a los comentarios sarcásticos de su amiga, y una divertida de Alice quine ya conocía perfectamente a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Puede ser…-respondió misteriosamente.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto interesada Sarah.

-Bueno…solo que Frank y yo somos novios-dijo triunfante, Lily le sonrió al igual que sus amigas.-Yo esperaba una reacción mas…entusiasta-agrego Alice.

-Alice…era obvio, ustedes se gustan desde segundo, aunque puedo decir que puede ser desde primero-respondió la pelirroja.

-Tarde o temprano pasaría-agrego la rubia-Por lo menos alguien tiene suerte-dijo cerrando los ojos dando un profundo suspiro.

-Tú menos que nadie puede quejarse-le reprocho Sarah, mirando a Lily quien le dio la razón-Tienes a todo Howarts detrás de ti.

Era verdad Sam era la chica mas guapa en todo Howarts, y no era precisamente por lo bonita de sus facciones o por su gran cuerpo, que aunque los tenia, eso no era lo que cautivaba a los chicos de ella, quizás a un par el atraían esas cosas, esos chicos que no la conocían y la veneraban desde la distancia, pero lo que tenia de especial Sam era su personalidad, era una chica simpática, que no se dejaba dominar por nadie, excelente hechicera, una gran cazadora, y única mujer en el equipo de Quidicht, no se mataba los pies por ponerse tacones, en cambio con sus zapatillas deportivas, sus jeans desgastados y un buen tiempo para el Quidicht, obsesión que sus amigas no comprendían, era feliz, era relajada, y bromista, sin llegar al extremo de los merodeadores, y eso era a lo que todos le gustaba, que estando con Samantha Scott, nunca se aburrirían.

-¿De que me sirve, Sarah? Si el chico que me gusta no me hace caso-le respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa triste.

Lily y Sarah, se miraron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, la primera en reaccionar fue la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te gusta…y no te hace caso?-le pregunto a su amiga calmadamente, aunque la vena que palpitaba peligrosamente en su cuello, decía todo lo contrario…

Lily podía llegar a ser un demonio rojo.

-Eso no…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?-le pregunto Sarah con el ceño fruncido-Se supone que somos tus mejor amigas.

Alice avecinando la tormenta que se veia venir, se excuso diciendo que tenia que ir a ver a su novio.

-Chicas, no quise preocuparlas con tonterias, les aseguro que es un enamoramiento pasajero-respondió la rubia tratando de calmar a sus amigas.

-¿Estas enamorada?-pregunto Lily con la voz tremendamente fría.

-¿Y no nos dijiste nada?-agrego luego Sarah.

-¡Es asunto mió!-les grito, mirando a sus amigas con una mirada altanera, que siempre funcionaba para intimidar a los demás, se olvido que nunca le había funcionado con Sarah y Lily-Es algo que quería…y quiero guardarme para mi-agrego bajando las defensas

-Nosotras siempre te hemos…

-No me vengas con cuentos-la corto la rubia-Ustedes no siempre me dicen que les pasa o como se sienten, y nos las culpo cada uno necesita tener sus propios secretos.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún secreto!-le grito la morena

-No quiero discutir con ustedes, espero que me…

-Pues no no te entendemos-la interrumpió Lily

-¿No pueden dejarme en paz?-les grito nuevamente Sam, perdiendo la calma dándose vuelta y subiendo rápidamente al tren

-¡Cómo si no supiéramos que se muera por Lupin!-resoplo Sarah, mirando a Lily quien asintió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa Lunático?-pregunto Sirius quien caminaba junto a Remus, a su lado James, quien hasta antes de escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrar una cabellera pelirroja.

Remus que hasta ese momento tenia la mirada perdida, se volvió hacia su amigo, quien lo miraba preocupado al igual que James.

-Nada…solo estaba pensando-respondió tranquilamente

-Dinos la verdad Remus –le pidió Sirius, a lo que el licántropo se sorprendió, rara vez Sirius los llamaba por su nombre y cuando lo hacia quería decir que estaba hablando en serio.

-No me pasa nada de verdad-respondió Remus, tranquilizando a sus amigos y era verdad…no le pasaba nada, solo estaba recordando sus años anteriores y estaba un poco melancólico…este era su ultimo año en Howarts, su hogar, donde había encontrado a sus verdaderos amigos, quizás eso era lo que lo preocupaba ¿Quién iba a acompañarlo en las noche de luna llena una vez que saliera del colegio?

-No creas que te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente, lunático-le dijo James con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo-Te conozco hace siete años…dame un poco de crédito ¿si?

-No te dejaremos solo Remus, estaremos siempre juntos-dijo Sirius con voz solemne, mientras reía y contagiaba a sus dos acompañantes.

-Eso mismo dijiste en segundo y yo no veo a Peter por ningún lado-respondió Remus, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Es porque anda ennoviado…

-¿Puedes creer, cornamenta, que nos abandono por una chica?-pregunto Sirius llevándose una mano al corazón en pose de desesperación, haciendo reír a Remus y James.

-Aun no entiendo como puede estar saliendo con una Slytherin, ¡Una Slytherin!-dijo alarmado James.

-A todos nos sorprendió cornamenta-le dijo Remus, mientras chequeaba su calendario lunar.

-No lo se… ¿ustedes no encuentran que esta un poco raro?-pregunto mas serio de lo normal James, revolviéndose inconcientemente el pelo con una mano.

-No…yo lo veo igual que siempre, puede ser que ahora no es tan tímido ni retraído, además les recuerdo que ustedes también se ponen así cuando están saliendo con alguien-les recordó Remus, mientras James y Sirius intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad.

-Es porque somos extremadamente encantadores-respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Remus rodara los ojos, mas que acostumbrado al exceso de confianza en si mismo que tenían sus amigos.

-Y chicos… ¿Qué bromas gastaremos este año?-les pregunto Sirius, mientras los tres se miraban maliciosamente y Remus sacaba un pesado libro de su baúl, en donde tenían anotados todos los hechizos, encantamientos, pociones y demás que le sirvieran para gastar una buena broma, en especial…a los Slytherins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, cerró con un portazo la puerta del compartimiento vació en el cual entro. Paso por fuera de uno en donde vio a Alice y Frank besándose tiernamente, sonrió contenta por sus amigos, de verdad se querían. Encontró uno en el ultimo vagón, cerro la puerta con un hechizo y bajo la cortina para que nadie la viera llorar, no quería perder la reputación en Howarts como la chica fuerte, aunque no lo fuera y en momentos como ese necesitara desahogarse, apenas se sentó se largo a llorar ¿Por qué no entendían que no quería decirles? ¿Qué sacaba con decirles que estaba totalmente enamorada de Remus Lupin, si el ni siquiera le hablaba? Remus…como se fijaría en ella, teniendo ese club de admiradoras, en el cual todas eran rubias, delgadas y con los ojos de colores…sonrió al darse cuenta que ella era así ¿Entonces porque Remus no se fijaba en ella? Podría ser que quizás ella no se llevaba del todo bien con los merodeadores, había echo una especie de Tregua con James y Sirius, buscador y Guardián respectivamente para no atacarse mutuamente durantes los entrenamiento y partidos…pero una vez terminada la practica volvían los insulto y las bromas, aunque tenia que reconocer se divertía muchísimo.

Remus, ¿Cómo no enamorarse de el?, sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlo, sus ojos color miel, casi dorados, su sonrisa tierna y cautivadora, su expresión concentrada cuando leía un libro, su cara de satisfacción al saborear una rana de chocolate, era perfecto…sin tan solo supiera.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lily!... ¿Sales conmigo?-pregunto James atrás de ella haciendo que la pelirroja volteara hacia el con una sonrisa falsa.

-Es Evans y no…y este no vale para siempre-le contesto fulminándolo con la mirada, y un tanto confundida al ver como el moreno todavía la miraba sonriendo.-¿Qué?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada…solo que se que algún día me dirás que si…Lily-pronuncio remarcando la ultima palabra.

-No estés tan seguro-le contesto la pelirroja tomando a Sarah de un brazo empujándola hacia el tren.

-¡Cornamenta! ¿Encontraste a Lily?-le pregunto Remus llegando a su lado, rodó los ojos al ver como su amigo miraba embobado un punto en particular, por donde Lily había subido al tren- Veo que si…-murmuro sonriendo.

-James, mira a quien me encontré-le dijo Sirius llegando junto a unas cinco chicas que reían entre ellas y caminando altivamente al ver que todas las demás chicas las miraban con envidia al estar junto a los tres chicos mas guapos de Howarts.

-Jamsie, me tenias abandonada-lo saludo una chica morena, dándole un roce de labios, Sirius coqueteaba con otro par de chicas y Remus se alejo los mas disimuladamente posible no lográndolo del todo ya que una de las chicas, lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a que le pusiera atención.

-Mira a esos idiotas-resoplo la pelirroja quien estaba viendo por la ventana del compartimiento como James, Sirius y Remus estaban rodeados de chicas-¡Hasta Remus!-agrego cruzándose de brazos.

-Todo el mundo sabe que son idiotas-respondió la morena tomando uno de sus libros muggles.

-Chicas…-dijo entrando al compartimiento Sam-Yo…lo siento- agrego mientras Lily se levantaba y la abrazaba.

-Creo que nosotras también exageramos un poco-le dijo una vez que estaban las tres sentadas y a los pocos minutos llego Alice con una sonrisa de felicidad,

-¿Pudes dejar de sonreír de esa manera?-pregunto sarcástica Sam, al ver como Alice daba suspiros ocasionales.

-Déjala ser-interrumpió Sarah, dejando el libro a un lado para ver como Lily seguía mirando por la ventana-¿Pudes dejar de mirarlos?-pregunto irritada la morena haciendo que todas voltearan a ver lo que Lily veia en esos momentos, Sirius besándose con una chica, James con una morena colgada a su cuello, Remus tratando de safarse del abrazo de una rubia.

-¡Ni siquiera hemos llegado al colegio!-exclamo indignada Sam, viendo como la rubia, que sabia era de Ravenclaw abrazaba a Remus, quien se notaba visiblemente incomodo.

-El tren va a partir en cinco minutos…ojala se queden abajo-dijo Lily, volteando a mirar a sus amigas que la miraba sorprendidas-¿Qué?-pregunto inocentemente

-Nada…solo que tratándose de los merodeadores te vuelves muy…malévola-le respondió Alice haciendo sonreír a todas las chicas.

-¡Así me gusta! Ver a mis chicas sonriendo-dijo entrando al compartimiento Sirius y sentándose entre Sarah y Sam, apenas lo hizo supo que no había sido buena idea, Sarah se levanto de golpe y el pego con el libro en la cabeza.

-¿Quién te crees que eres Black?-pregunto amenazadoramente-Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te deje sin descendencia.

-Chicas no tenemos compartimiento…-trato de explicar Remus, con su habitual sonrisa

-Claro Lupin, quédense con nosotras y hágannos el viaje imposible-le dijo sarcásticamente Sam, mientras trataba de no pensar en lo guapo que se veia Lupin.

-Por favor…además Lily no ha aceptado salir conmigo-dijo James entrando al compartimiento sentándose en el espacio que dejo libre Sarah al levantarse

-¡Tendrás que esperar el resto de tu vida Potter!-le respondió la pelirroja mirando hacia otro lado.

El resto del viaje ni siquiera se hablaron, Alice, Lily, Sarah y Sam iban apretadas en uno de los asientos. James, Remus, Sirius y Peter, quien se les había unido, iban también apretados en el asiento de en frente, mientras susurraban y James anotaba en un pergamino.

-Seguro están planeando una broma-le susurro al oído Sam a Sarah, haciendo que la morena resoplara, mientras tratable leer su libro sin golpear a Sam a su lado.

-¡¿Quieres mezclar Adormilea con escamas de dragón?-pregunto en un susurro Remus, mientras James y Sirius sonreían maliciosamente-Sabes que eso podría dejar a una persona…

-Calva por un día…-susurraron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius.

-¿Y a quien piensan dársela?-pregunto Peter, con el brillo en los ojos de adrenalina, sabiendo que se aproximaba una aventura.

-Quejicus y Malfoy…-susurraron al mismo tiempo los cuatro merodeadores.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen?-pregunto curiosa Alice mirando a los chicos.

-¡Alice!-la regaño Sam-Quedamos en que no le dirigiríamos la palabra a estos imbeciles-agrego apuntando con un dedo a los chicos que se hicieron los ofendidos.

-¡Estoy aburrida!-exclamo la morena-Y bueno… ¿Qué hacen?-volvió a preguntar.

-¡Alice!-le reclamaron las tres chicas.

-Lo siento Alice, secreto de merodeador.-respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estamos a punto de llegar, será mejor que nos demos prisa y nos cambiemos-dijo Lily haciendo honor a su rol de prefecta, Después de golpes, con el baúl, lechuzas que chillaban, gatos que mordían a Sirius, los ocho chicos bajaron de el tren con una sonrisa al divisar un poco mas allá al castillo…su ultimo año en Howarts estaba apunto de comenzar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué no empieza? ¿Por qué? ¡Tengo hambre Lunático!-exclamo Sirius, mientras estaba sentado en la mesa de Grifindor junto a sus amigos y el banquete todavía no empezaba. Después del discurso del director y de que la profesora les mandara una mirada de advertencia a los merodeadores, el banquete dio por iniciado, James y Sirius tenían los platos hasta arriba de comida mientras Remus a su lado comía calmadamente y frete a el Peter también comía normalmente.

-¿Por qué las chicas se sentaron tan lejos?-pregunto James con un deje de decepción en la voz

-Será porque no nos soportan-contesto Peter, mientras le sonreía a su novia que estaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

-No es verdad…Alice se lleva bien con nosotros-dijo Sirius mirando de reojo a las chicas que conversaban animadamente.

-Es porque Alice los conoce desde chicos…-agrego Remus, mirando también a las chicas.

-¿Qué hace Longbotton besando a Alice?-pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido James, al ver como la morena se besaba con su novio, Alice y James se conocían hace años, los dos eran vecinos y muy buenos amigos y James era muy sobre protector.

-Frank me contó que son novios-les informo Peter, mientras trataba de quitarle algunos bollos de chocolates a Sirius que se los había puesto todos en su plato.

-¡Eh! ¡Son míos!-le dijo al ver como Peter sacaba dos.

-¡No dejaste nada en la fuente Canuto!-lo regaño Peter devorándose los dos bollos de chocolate.

-¿Pudes dejar de mirar a Lupin?-pregunto irritada Sarah, al ver como la rubia volteaba la cabeza cada treinta segundos para mirar hacia donde estaban sentados los merodeadores.

-No estoy mirando a Remus…

-¿Desde cuando es Remus?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara Alice

-Desde que esta enamorada de el-respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Frank

-¿Estas enamorada de Lupin?-le pregunto el moreno

-Llegas a decir una palabra Longbotton y me olvidare que eres el novio de mi amiga-lo amenazo con el tenedor.

-Esta bien no diré nada…

-¿Te gusta Remus?-le pregunto sonriendo Alice

-Eso no te interesa y si me permiten me iré a la sala común-dijo levantándose del asiento y saliendo rápidamente del comedor

-Sensible en ese tema-dijo por toda explicación Lily al ver como Alice la miraba confundida, todas suspiraron conocían perfectamente el carácter de su amiga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Remus tenemos que guiar a los de primero-Le recordó Lily parándose detrás de el y frente a James que sonrió embobado.

-Estas muy linda Lily-la pelirroja resoplo-¿Me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo?-agrego James mirándola fijamente, Lily ni siquiera le contesto salio apresuradamente hacia fuera del comedor esperando a los recién ingresados alumnos seguida de Lupin quien venia sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida girándose hacia Remus que la miraba con una sonrisa como si el supiera algo y ella no.

-Nada solo que James me manda a decir si…

-No… ¿Cuándo me va a dejar en paz?-grito haciendo que los niños de primero la miraran un poco asustados.-¿Podemos seguir con esto?-pregunto apuntando a los niños que esperaban impacientes…Remus suspiro resignado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Canuto?-pregunto Peter, mirando a su amigo, dado que el James y Sirius estaban escondidos en un pequeño armario de escobas, esperando algo.

-Solo espera colagusano-respondió el moreno de ojos azules casi grises con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Vamos canuto!-lo apuro James, momentos después aparecieron Malfoy y Snape los dos caminando altivamente, Sirius hizo un hechizo silencioso, al momento las túnicas de los Slitherins se transformaron en unas túnicas de Gryffindors, irremovibles por lo menos por 24 horas, los tres sonrieron satisfechos.

Entraron a la sala común junto a Remus y Lily que venían de hacer la ronda por los pasillos, ganándose un regaño de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hacen afuera a esta hora?-pregunto enojada con las manos en la cintura mirándolos acusadoramente.

-Solo llegamos diez minutos tarde pelirroja-trato de calmarla Sirius.

-¡No me llames pelirroja!-le grito Lily

-¡Solo yo puedo llamarla pelirroja!-grito después James.

-Ni tu ni nadie-dijo remarcando la ultima palabra y mirando a James-Puede llamarme pelirroja, ahora váyanse a la cama-les espeto furiosa, luego suavizando la expresión se dirigió a Remus-Buenas noches Remus-se despido besándolo en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Lily-se despido el licántropo mientras los cuatro la observaban subir las escaleras que daban al cuarto de las chicas.

-¿Desde cuando están saliendo?-pregunto indignado James mirando a su amigo, que lanzo una carcajada.

-James…tu sabes que nunca podría traicionarte-lo tranquilizo Remus, abrazándolo por los hombros, mientras subían a sus dormitorios.

-Mmm…esta vez te creeré Lunático…pero no vuelvas a tomarte tantas atribuciones con mi esposa-le dijo Jame poniéndose el pijama.

-¿Esposa? NI siquiera te da la hora Cornamenta-le dijo sarcástico Peter ganándose una mirada ofendida del moreno.

-Ella todavía no lo sabe…pero algún día será mi esposa-dijo acostándose mientras sus tres amigos se miraban sonriendo.

-¡No soporto a Potter!-dijo la pelirroja entrando al cuarto cerrando con un portazo.

-Ya lo sabemos-respondió cansadamente Alice.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?-pregunto Sam, quien se estaba acurrucando en su cama

-Nada…el solo hecho de que exista-respondió Lily, sacándose el uniforme.

-Lily…un día te darás cuenta que James no es…

-Un imbecil, egocéntrico, idiota, descerebrado, arrogante, imbecil…

-Ya dijiste imbecil-la interrumpió Sarah sonriendo

-Tu no lo conoce bien Lily, te sorprenderá saber cuanto a sufrido James-respondió la morena cerrando los doseles de su cama, dejando a las chicas mas que confundidas.

Lily siempre era la primera en levantarse, se estiro en su cama y luego se levanto de un salto para darse energía y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando salio Sarah la esperaba despierta para poder entrar ella al baño.

-Buenos días Lily-la saludo la morena

-Hola Sarah…-respondió la pelirroja vistiéndose, media hora después en que las dos estaban listas y también Alice, las tres se pararon frente a la cama de Sam quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

-A la cuenta de tres-dijo la pelirroja-Uno, dos, tres-cuando terminaron de contar las tres se tiraron encima de la rubia brincando y cantando una canción todo pulmón, haciendo que Sam se tapara la cara con una almohada.

-Esta bien…me levanto-dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la ducha-¿Siempre tienen que ser tan insoportables?-les preguntó desde la puerta del baño, cerrando con un portazo, sonrió al escuchar un rotundo "Si", de sus amigas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué sucede Cornamenta?-pregunto burlón Sirius a su amigo que llevaba mas de media hora delante del espejo tratando de peinarse, y cada cuanto soltaba un resoplido de frustración.

-¡Maldito Pelo!-grito dándose por vencido y botando el peine en la cama-¿Por qué tu siempre estas peinado?-le pregunto luego a Sirius que mostraba el perfecto pelo negro cayendo por los hombros, perfectamente peinado.

-Son los genes Black…algo bueno me dejaron-agrego haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

-Ahora nos toca transformaciones con Ravenclaw…solo tendremos que soportar a los Slytherins en pociones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas-les informo Remus, mientras trataba de ponerse la corbata.

-Bueno vamos saliendo me gusta que yo sea el primer chico que Lily vea en la mañana-dijo alegremente James saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Realmente esta obsesionado? ¿Verdad?-pregunto Sirius a Peter y a Remus.

-No Sirius esta…enamorado-respondió Lupin arrastrando a Sirius fuera de el cuarto.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ POTTER!-escucharon un grito que provenía de la sala común.

-¿Cuándo la pelirroja se dará cuenta?-pregunto Peter viendo como James miraba la puerta del retrato que se cerraba.

-¿James?

-Si-respondió volteándose a sus amigos que lo miraban un tanto preocupados al ver la expresión de tristeza de su amigo.

-¿Qué…

-¡Black!-Sarah bajo ágilmente las escaleras de las chicas con la cara roja de furia-¿Me puedes decir que diablos significa esto?-pregunto blandiendo un trozo de pergamino en el aire.

-Solo era una pequeña broma…no pensaras que quiero salir contigo ¿verdad?-preguntó Sirius riendo al recordar que hacia lo mismo todos los años, dejándole una nota anónima, (Sarah ya sabia que era el), que decía que la morena tenia un admirador y le pedía una cita.

-Recuerdo que el año pasado te dije que no lo hicieras mas-le espeto furiosa.

-Es una broma inocente-interrumpió James defendiendo a su amigo.

-¡No te metas Potter!-le grito la morena-Espero que dejes tus idioteces Black…este año no lo voy a soportar-agrego mirando a Sirius lanzándole el trozo de pergamino en la cara.

-¿Qué les dio a todos por gritarme?-pregunto James haciendo como si llorara.

-Será porque eres un idota-interrumpió Sam bajando de las escaleras y saliendo rápidamente por el retrato.

-¿Qué les pasa a las chicas?-preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, para luego suspirar resignados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué les parece?...ojala les haya encantado, y me dejen muchos reviews, de verdad ellos son mi mayor inspiración, bueno eso y a un solo clic pueden hacer muy feliz a esta loca…nos vemos_


	2. Roces

_Aquí esta el segundo capitulo…no ha tenido tanto éxito pero seguire subiendola ya que me encantan los merodeadores y se que a los pocos que la han leido tambien les gustan…bueno aquí esta el capitulo._

_**Roces**_

-Señor Potter ¿puede prestar atención por favor?-le llamó la atención la profesora Mcgonagall, viendo como James se sujetaba la cabeza con un de sus manos y en la otra hacía dibujos en un pergamino.

-Si…disculpe profesora-se disculpo sonriéndole a la profesora que soltó un resoplido.

-Este año he decido implantar un nuevo sistema-informo la profesora logrando capturar la atención de todos los alumnos, ante la curiosidad.-Haremos parejas de estudios…que yo elegiré-agrego rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de emoción, y al ver como la mayoría de las chicas miraban inmediatamente a los merodeadores.-Hay un par de alumnos que necesitan tomarse las clases en serio-Dijo mirando a Sirius y a James que sonrieron cómplices. Uno a uno fue nombrando las parejas, a Peter le toco con su novia de Slitherin…

-James Potter con la señorita Evans-dijo la profesora, mientras Lily se levantaba indignada de su asiento.

-¡Profesora! ¡Con el no!-le suplico ganándose una mirada severa por parte de la profesora.

-Es mi ultima palabra…Señor Lupin con la señorita Scott…y el Señor Black con la señorita Lewis-dijo agitando su varita para que las parejas aparecieran escritas en la pizarra.-Eso es todo pueden salir-agrego dando por terminada la clase.

-¡Con Potter! ¡Potter!-grito Lily una vez en la sala común, mientras Sarah y Alice se miraban y reían por lo bajo.

-¿De que se ríen?-les pregunto un tanto histérica

-De tu reacción…no será tan malo…o puede que si-cambio su discurso Alice al ver a la pelirroja echar chispas por los ojos.

-¡Claro como a ti te toco con Frank!-se dejo caer abatida en el sillón mientras se tapaba la acara con las manos.-Ahora lo voy a tener todo el día sobre mi-dijo lanzando un suspiro

-¿Eso es lo que de verdad te molesta?-le pregunto Alice un tanto enojada-James no es malo Lily, y quizás esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que se conozcan mejor-agrego levantándose para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-¿Por qué siempre dice eso?-le pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga que la miro confundida.

-James no es malo, no es lo que tu crees-dijo imitando la voz de Alice-

-Será por algo-dijo la morena levantándose del sillón-Quedamos con Sam ¿recuerdas?

Lily se paro de mala gana.

Sam caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del castillo en diez minutos mas se reuniría con las chicas en el lago, cuando una voz a su espalda la llamo.

-Sam ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto Remus haciendo que la rubia volteara, viendo como esos ojos dorados la miraban expectantes.

-Scott para ti Lupin-respondió firmante-¿Qué quieres?-agrego cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo…pensaba como ahora en adelante tendremos que hacer los deberes y estudiar juntos todas las tardes, creí que seria bueno que nos lleváramos un poco mejor ¿no crees?-le pregunto el rubio mirándola fijamente esperando su respuesta.

Sam bajo los brazos abatida…ahí estaba de nuevo… ¿Por qué siempre era así de especial? Porque no era un egocéntrico, idiota e imbecil que ella misma se obligaba a creer para así poder olvidarse de el…en cambio era gentil, preocupado y amable…

-Perfecto-susurro sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

-Digo que…esta bien tienes razón, no hay necesidad de pelarnos…además alguien tiene que ser arbitro de esos cuatro-dijo haciendo alusión a los chicos, mientras Remus reía.

-¡Genial!-dijo emocionado-Entonces ¿ahora puedo llamarte Sam?-le pregunto con una sonrisa que casi la derrite.

-Si puedes llamarme Sam…Remus-respondió también sonriendo.

-Hey me llamaste Remus-le dijo divertido.

-¡No te acostumbres!-le grito mientras salía corriendo a encontrarse con las chicas y con una sonrisa de felicidad pegada en el rostro.

Remus la vio correr y rió ante la respuesta de la rubia…ahora todo seria mucho mas fácil.

-¡Por fin llegas!-la saludo Lily.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto curiosa Sarah

-No nada…me atrase un poco ¿Y que estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto un poco confundida.

-¡Estudiar!-respondió al mismo tiempo Sarah y Lily

-¿No se supone que tenemos que estudiar con nuestras parejas?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-Tu estudiaras porque te toco con Remus, en cambio nosotras…-empezó a decir Lily

-Seguro Potter no deja de molestar a Lily y seguro que Black, va estar pendiente de sus admiradoras-dijo pronunciando con sarcasmo la ultima palabra-Tenemos que estudiar antes-agrego Sarah, mientras abría un gran libro.

-Lily que hermosa te ves hoy-la saludo James al verla entrar en la biblioteca en donde habían quedado, Lily no contesto nada-¿Espero que hoy si aceptes mi invitación?-le pregunto galantemente tratando de besarle un mano, la cual la pelirroja retiro bruscamente.

-Mira Potter-le dijo con la voz extremadamente fría-Esto para mi es un castigo, y si por tu culpa llego a bajar mis notas tendrás que vértelas conmigo, así que espero que te comportes como el mago casi adulto que eres y dejes de molestarme, porque de lo contrario no volveré a estudiar contigo aunque me expulsen ¿entendiste?

-Yo…lo siento no volverá a pasar-dijo sentándose en frente de Lily que ya había abierto un libro y leia concentradamente. James la contemplo por unos minutos como jugaba con la varita con la mano libre mientras que con la otra seguía la lectura, como su pelo rojo caía hacia delante, como sus ojos verdes recorrían el libro casi con veneración.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa la sentir la mirada chocolate de James sobre ella.

-Nada… ¿en que pagina vas?

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Eres un imbecil!-se escucho un grito que resonó en la sala común haciendo que unos niños de primero miraran asustados a la morena-¡Vuélveme a la normalidad!-le exigió Sarah a Sirius que estaba sentado delante de ella y se reía a carcajadas al ver a Sarah, con unas orejas de elfo.

-No hasta que me pidas disculpas-dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos en pose infantil

-¿Qué?-pregunto atónita-¿Quieres que te pida disculpa por haber echado a tu club de fans, cuando lo único que hacían era molestar y no nos dejaban estudiar?-pregunto hablando rápidamente sin tomar aire.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tan rápido?-pregunto un tanto sorprendido Sirius

-¡No me cambies el tema Black!-resoplo la morena juntando todos su libros

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te vas?-pregunto al ver como Sarah caminaba hacia el retrato de la dama gorda

-¿Te parece poco?-pregunto sarcástica saliendo de la sala rápidamente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Cuándo fue la revolución de los duendes en el siglo III o en el II?-pregunto un tanto confundida Sam, al ver que en el libro que estaba leyendo decía que en el III y en sus apuntes decía que el II, Remus sonrió al verla tan preocupada y tan confundida, arrugando el entrecejo ligeramente y mirando alternativamente de su libro a sus apuntes.

-En el tres-respondió mostrándoles sus apuntes, la chica se volvió hacia el con una cara de agradecimiento.

-Eres un excelente maestro-lo felicito sonrojándose un poco al procesar lo que se le había escapado.

-Tu eres una excelente alumna-respondió le rubio volviendo a leer un libro.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Me imagino que pronto la hora de cenar ¿Por qué?-pregunto un tanto confundido, si lo estaban pasando tan bien.

-¡¿Qué?! Hace una hora tenia que estar en el campo de Quidditch-grito recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente, igual que Remus que la acompaño hasta afuera de la biblioteca.

-Yo voy contigo los chicos siempre me dejan ver el entrenamiento-le dijo el rubio, caminando al lado de Sam que le sonrió. Remus sintió algo extraño en su estomago.

-Yo me voy a cambiar-le informo Sam una vez que llegaron a los camarines-Nos vemos Remus-se despidió entrando a ponerse el equipo de Quiddicht

-¡Scott!-rugió James al ver como la rubia volaba sobre su escoba en dirección a el.-¡Se supone que…

-Ya lo se Potter, no fastidies ¿si?, se me paso la hora… ¿Qué están practicando?-pregunto al ver como los demás volaban pasándose la Quaffle.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta llegaste con mas de una hora de atraso-le recordó burlón Sirius.

-Nadie te ha dado velas en este entierro, Black así que no te metas…además tu siempre llegas tarde y por estar con una de tu tropel de admiradoras…yo estaba estudiando

-¡Claro y nosotros no somos los chicos mas guapos de Howarts!-le rebatió Sirius hablando totalmente en serio.

-¡Eres un maldito egocéntrico!-le grito la rubia-Puedes preguntarle a Lupin si quieres-agrego para luego voltearse hacia James-¿me vas a decir que hacer? O vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo-le pregunto un tanto irritada…muy irritada.

-Pasarse las Quaffles, y luego practicaremos la defensa para los Hufflepuff-le dijo James yéndose al volar junto a los demás miembros del equipo, seguidos por un furioso Sirius Black.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de estudio?-pregunto un tanto burlona Alice al ver como ya todas las chicas estaban acostadas en sus camas.

-Pésimo-dijo Sarah

-No tan mal-dijo Lily

-Excelente-respondió Sam sonriendo.

-Me lo imagine-respondió Alice sonriendo-¿Qué paso?

-¡Black me puso orejas de elfo!...por echar a su club de admiradoras-respondió Sarah haciéndose una coleta en el pelo.

-Potter al principio fue un poco insoportable…pero después pudimos estudiar perfectamente-respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-Remus es perfecto-dijo por toda respuesta Sam acostándose y cerrando los doseles de su cama, al minuto después sintió como los descorrían y tres chicas se sentaban a sus pies.

-¿Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti verdad?-pregunto Lily calmadamente

-Que eres nuestra amiga y por eso queremos que tu seas sincera con nosotras-le dijo esta vez Sarah.

Sam al ver que la conversación se estaba poniendo demasiada rara para su gusto, se acomodo en la cama quedando sentada frente a las chicas.

-Ustedes saben de que familia provengo…nunca nadie se preocupo por mi…nadie me preguntaba que me pasaba, como me sentía…no tenia a quien contarle cosas como estas, por eso no soy lo que se dice sumamente comunicativa, todavía me cuesta un poco…y lo siento, lo siento porque no es justo para ustedes que siempre me cuentan todo y confían en mi…solo tengo que acostumbrarme a ser un poco mas…expresiva-Termino de decir un poco avergonzada.

-No tienes porque disculparte, cariño…somos tus amigas-le contesto Alice sonriendo.

-Ahora, anda ¿Qué pasa con Lupin?-pregunto con curiosidad Sarah, haciendo reír a las otras tres.

Sam trato de salir cuidadosamente de la cama, Alice, Sarah y Lily se habían quedado dormidas en su cama, escuchando todo lo que ella tenía que decir sobre Remus. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas, bajo a la sala común que a esas alturas de la noche estaba totalmente desierta, se sentó en el sillón que estaba más próximo a la chimenea que como siempre estaba prendida, estuvo por más de veinte minutos contemplando el crepitar del fuego, cuando se levanto dispuesta a subir hacía su habitación, se volteo y vio a Remus parado tras ella.

-Ahhhhhh-grito inconcientemente, Lupin llego hasta ella rápidamente y le tapo la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Quieres despertar a toda la torre?-le pregunto soltándola

-¿Y tu quiere matarme del susto?-pregunto de vuelta.

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo?-pregunto el rubio con cara de inocente.

-Quizás porque estabas de parado tras de mi en la oscuridad-le explico un tanto sarcástica, Remus al escuchar el tono que Sam había ocupado, cambio su expresión que había sido alegre a una de preocupación con un tanto de culpabilidad.

-¿Estas enojada?

-No…nunca puedo enojarme contigo-susurro la rubia caminando hacía las escaleras, Remus al ver que Sam se iba le tomo una mano para poder detenerla.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si…estupendamente-respondió volviendo a ocupar su tono sarcástico.

-¿Por qué estas así?-pregunto Remus preocupado

-No es de tu incumbencia Lupin

-Oh no, me has vuelto a llamar Lupin, no puede ser bueno ¿verdad?

Sam contra su voluntad sonrió.

-Es la costumbre…no te preocupes no me pasa nada-lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa, recibiendo una de vuelta de Remus.

-Esta bien, Buenas noches Sam-se despido besándola en la mejilla.

-Eh, Remus… ¿me puedes devolver mi mano?-pregunto la rubia mirando las manos entrelazadas de los dos. Remus recién se percato que aun la tenia sujeta por una mano y la soltó rápidamente.

-Buenas noches Remus-se despido ahora Sam subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación, conciente de que Remus Lupin la miraba desde abajo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Lunáticoooooo!-grito Sirius en el oído del chico que se despertó de un salto.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustado, con el pelo alborotado, y solo con el pantalón del pijama puesto.

-Nada…solo que es hora del desayuno-respondió el moreno con cara de inocente,

-Tu nunca te levantas ultimo Lunático… ¿Qué te paso?-preguntó James con picardía.

-Nada solo me desvele

-¿No estuviste con ninguna chica Remusin?-pregunto Sirius abrazándolo por los hombros

-No me digas Remusin…y no, no estuve con ninguna chica, Sirius-respondió cansinamente-Ustedes saben que yo no…

-Puedes estar con nadie por tu Licantropía-lo interrumpió Peter sabiéndose el discurso de su amigo de memoria.

-Remus cando te vas a dar cuenta que…

-Soy una maldita bestia que no merece amar ni ser amado-interrumpió a James, Remus enojado.

-¡No eres una bestia!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos.

-Si que lo soy…-susurro saliendo de la habitación

-No era así como quería que terminara esta conversación-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y como querías que terminara Canuto?-pregunto intrigado James

-Con Remus admitiendo que había tenido una noche de locura con alguna chica…

-¿Tu nunca vas a cambiar verdad canuto?-pregunto ahora Peter.

-Para que quiero cambiar si soy perfecto-dijo el moreno con una falsa pose de enfado.

James lo arrastro hacía el comedor escuchando todas las cualidades que, según SirIus, lo hacían perfecto.

-Remus…

-Lo siento chicos…ya saben se acerca la…

-Ya lo sabemos Lunático-lo interrumpió James sentándose junto a el.

-Buenos días Chicos-los saludo Alice quien venía de la mano con Frank, un poco más atrás las chicas.

-Buenos días Lily-la saludo James revolviéndose el pelo.

-Evans, Potter…Evans-lo corrigió la pelirroja sentándose frente a el.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que sentarnos tan cerca de ellos-le susurro Lily a Sarah quien estaba a su lado.

-Alice…-dijo por toda respuesta.

-¿Cómo estas Sam?-la saludo Remus a la rubia que se había sentado a su lado.

-Con sueño-contestó con una sonrisa-¿Y tú?

-También…hoy fue el primer día en siete años que soy el ultimo en levantarme-le confesó haciéndola reír.

-¿Desde cuando Lunático y Scott se llevan tan bien?-le pregunto James a Sirius quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea?-le pregunto media hora después Frank a Alice, al ver que la morena no entendía de que estaba hablando, agrego-Sentar a las chicas junto a los merodeadores-le explico.

Alice los observo, Sam y Remus hablaban animadamente, Sarah y Sirius sostenían los dos un frasco con mermelada, cada uno tomándolo por un lado, peleaban por cual de los dos se lo llevaba aunque a su lado habían cerca de tres frascos más…James y Lily discutían porque el moreno la había llamado "amor" y ahora la pelirroja le explicaba, más bien gritaba, los diez mil motivos de porque no podía llamarla así.

-Queridos Alumnos-interrumpió el profesor Dumbledore, levantándose de su asiento, al instante cesaron todas las conversaciones-Como ustedes sabrán este sábado se conmemoran los 1000 años de la muerte de Godric Gryffindor…por lo que el próximo sábado se llevara a cabo un baile conmemorativo-Dumbledore en este punto tuvo que parar de hablar, porque los susurros, las risitas y las miradas a los merodeadores, subieron de intensidad-Podrán asistir los alumnos de todas las casas así que…¡busquen pareja!-termino por decir haciendo sonreír a todos los alumnos.

-Bueno Lily ¿a que hora nos encontramos en la sala común?-le pregunto James

-¿Para que?

-Para ir al baile, claro-Remus a su lado rodó los ojos.

-Ni en tus sueños Potter-le respondió la pelirroja

-Entonces vendrías conmigo…porque en mis sueños siempre me dices que si.

-Idiota-susurro con una sonrisa que no sabía porque había aparecido, luego se levanto junto a Sarah para irse a clase.

-Sam…-la llamo Remus. La rubia se volteo hacia el, su pelo rubio que estaba suelto se ilumino con la luz del sol que entraba por una de las ventanas iluminándola de lleno, se veía preciosa, era preciosa, ¿Cómo alguien como ella saldría con el?

-¿Remus?-pregunto pasándole una mano delante la cara sacándolo de su ensoñación-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada… ¿vamos a clase?

-Claro…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una aburrida clase de historia de la magia, aprendiendo sobre la historia de un duende que había formado Gringotts y "una sarta de idioteces", según Sirius, todos se fueron a la sala común, donde poco después llego la profesora Mcgonagall regañándolos porque no estaba estudiando con sus parejas, y obligados por ella tuvieron que disponerse a estudiar juntos.

Lily y James estaban en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, James trataba de hacerle entender a la pelirroja sobre los pasos a seguir para poder convertirse en animago, deber de transformaciones.

-Primero pensar en tu mente claramente tu propósito-le explico James-Luego imaginarte siendo una animal, sin ataduras, libre, salvaje…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-pregunto Lily un tanto asombrada.

-Bueno…siempre me ha gustado transformaciones-le explico una tanto nervioso-Pero en cambia a ti te encanta, junto con pociones y odias historia de la magia, aunque nunca has dejado de tomar apuntes.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Siempre te observo-al ver la cara de enfado de Lily añadió rápidamente-No como un psicópata ni nada de eso…tu me gustas Lily y me gusta saber todo de ti-dijo tomándole las manos a la pelirroja, quien no como otras veces las retiro suavemente.

-Jam…Potter hasta hace media hora atrás estábamos bien, no lo arruines…

-Si, lo siento-contesto con una sonrisa, Lily casi lo había llamado James.

-¿Lily?

La pelirroja se volteo a mirar a Amos Diggory, quien estaba tras de ella con el uniforme de Hufflepuff puesto perfectamente.

-Si Amos-pregunto gentilmente

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo has hecho-susurro James lo suficientemente alto para que Lily volteara a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Me preguntaba si ¿quisieras venir al baile conmigo?-le dijo tímidamente

-¡No!-exclamo James poniéndose de pie de un salto, Lily un tanto incomoda no respondió nada e hizo como que no había escuchado a James.

-Bueno ¿Qué me dices?-pregunto Amos después de unos segundos.

-Su silencio es más que obvio ¿no?-intervino mordazmente James.

-¿Podemos hablar después Amos?

-Si…-respondió confundido el Hufflepuff-Nos vemos después Lily-se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno…donde estabamos-dijo volviendo a mirar uno de los libros, al ver que James seguía de pie, levanto la mirada se encontró con unos ojos cafés, que no la miraban como siempre, con ternura, alegres y hasta algunas veces reconocía que la miraban con amor, pero ahora la miraban furiosos y un poco tristes.

-¿Qué pasa James?-se maldijo interiormente por haberlo llamado por su nombre, pero a James pareció no importarle el cambio.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto sarcástico-Llevo toda la mañana tratando de pensar en la manera perfecta para pedirte que seas mi pareja…algo que parece imposible porque cada vez que abro la boca para decir algo, tu te enfadas…y no digas que no es así porque lo es-agrego al ver que Lily abría la boca para replicar-Tu al primero que ves le das una oportunidad, y yo que llevo años tras de ti…

-No le he dicho que si…-lo interrumpió Lily con un susurro.

-Se que lo harás Lily, eres demasiado buena para rechazar a alguien y te quiero por eso…espero que algún día me creas Lily, te quiero desde hace cinco años, pero parece que no te importa ¿verdad?-termino por decir con una sonrisa triste, luego junto sus cosas y salio de la biblioteca dejando atrás a una sorprendida y confundida pelirroja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Así esta bien?-pregunto Sirius mostrándole su ensayo de Historia de la magia a Sarah para que esta lo revisara, los dos estaban haciendo los deberes junto al lago bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Sarah tomo el trozo de pergamino, en realidad, con Sirius se había llevado una gran impresión, el chico era muy inteligente y varia veces le había enseñado algún conjuro, o como preparar correctamente una poción…aunque eso no le quitaba lo "idiota engreído".

-Esta bien…-respondió secamente entregándoselo de vuelta.

-¿Por qué eres tan…tan…

-¿Tan que?-lo encaró la morena.

-Pesada-resoplo el moreno.

-Si, tienes razón soy pesada…solo contigo-respondió volviendo a concentrase en su pergamino.

-¿Ves? ¿Por qué eres así?-pregunto Sirius más ofuscado de lo normal.

-Porque tu eres un cretino al cual solo le gusta jugar con las chicas, sin sentimientos, egocéntrico, imbecil-exploto la morena.

-¡Si tengo sentimiento!

-¡Pues no los demuestras!

--¡Claro que si!-la contradijo Sirius.

-¿Así? ¿Cuándo?, cuando botas a una chica sin explicación, o cuando molestas a los Slytherins, sin que te hayan echo algo.

-Me molesta el solo hecho de que sean serpientes

-De verdad eres un idiota-susurro para si misma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le espeto furioso

-Nada, Black, sigue con el ensayo.

-¿Sarah?-pregunto una voz atrás de ellos, la morena se giro y vio de pie delante de ella a Alex Bones, un Ravenclaw de séptimo, rubio ojos azules, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, uno de los más populares del colegio después de los merodeadores.

-¿Si, Alex?-pregunto Sarah sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Si, claro…

-¿Damos un paseo?-le propuso mientras tomaba la mochila de la morena.

-Por supuesto, vamos-dijo caminando junto al rubio.

-¡Lewis! ¡Lewis!-grito Sirius furioso, la morera ni siquiera volteo. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de el! Y nadie se olvida de Sirius Black.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto?-pregunto Peter llegando junto a el, quien murmuraba cosas como "imbecil…pesada…Ravenclaw…imbecil"

-Nada colagusano ¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy se llevara a cabo el plan-le dijo maliciosamente mientras entraban al castillo y se dirigían al aula de pociones.

-¿Hoy?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa, llevar a cabo una broma siempre lo ponía de buen humor.-¿En pociones?

-Si…James dice que tenemos que reunirnos antes para ponernos de acuerdo-le explico Peter también con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Me encanta cuando sacamos nuestro lado merodeador

Peter río antes de responder

-Sirius…siempre lo tenemos a flote.

-Tienes razón colagusano, tienes razón-respondió divertido pasándole una brazo por los hombros, caminando hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Ese no es Lunático?-pregunto Peter mirando como un poco más allá Remus conversaba animadamente con una Hufflepuff…o eso se podría decir ya que la chica no le quitaba los brazos de encima por mas que el rubio trataba de safarze.

-Lunático cada día aprende más-sonrió Sirius, luego se vio empujado por una rubia furiosa.

-¿Esa era Scott?-pregunto Peter sobándose un brazo donde la rubia le había pasado a llevar, el moreno se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estas bien Lily?-pregunto Sam a su lado, al ver a la pelirroja distraída, y con la mirada perdida, y los mas grave que cada uno par de minutos volteaba a ver hacia donde se encontraban James y Sirius.-¿Lily?-volvió a llamarla.

-¿si?

-Estas agregando el ingrediente equivocado-le informo la rubia.

-Ah…si, lo siento-se disculpo volviendo a concentrarse en la poción.

-¿Esta lista Lunático?-pregunto en un susurro Peter quien estaba a su lado. Remus saco un pequeño frasco que contenía una sustancia de color negra, sonrió maliciosamente. Peter también sonrió y se giro hacia Sirius y James y levanto un pulgar en señal de afirmación.

-Ahora empieza el show-le susurro Sirius a James, levantándose de su asiento, el moreno camino hacia el escritorio del profesor Slughorn, quien estaba preparando una poción.

-¿Si? Señor Black-pregunto levantando la vista para observar al moreno.

-Profesor…no me siento, muy…-empezó a decir con voz lastimosa, lo siguiente que paso fue un Sirius haciéndose el desmayado mientras todos los alumnos lo rodeaban, incluso Snape quien se había levantado junto Malfoy solo para burlarse de el.

Remus sigilosamente echo la poción justo en el momento en que el profesor mandaba a todos los alumnos a sentarse.

Sirius después de abrir disimuladamente un ojo y ver que James le hacia una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, se levanto del suelo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y volvió a su asiento.

-Según Lunático, se supone que ahora Quejicus tiene que agregar la piel de dragón y listo-le susurro James al oído.

Los cuatro chicos miraban expectantes hacia la mesa en donde Snape y Malfoy estaban sentados, vieron como el moreno echaba lentamente la piel de dragón a la poción y salía un humo espeso, Remus aprovechando de que los dos Slytherins, no distinguían nada a través de la espesura del humo, levanto su varita e hizo levitar el caldero por encima de sus cabezas, con un ultimo moviendo vertió el contenido en las cabezas morena y rubia.

Media hora después la clase no paraba de reír al recordar como los dos Slytherins se habían mirado y gritado al mismo tiempo sin verse con su habitual cabellera negra y rubia, respectivamente, los dos salieron corriendo y gritando del aula, entre las risas de todos…no se les volvió a ver por el resto del día.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_¡Hola!!!!...se que me demore un poco en actualizar…pero estaba esperando mas Reviews, al ver que no llegaron subí el capitulo que espero les haya gustado…_

_**Ines Weasley Potter**__: Muchas Gracias de verdad, siempre te pasa por todas mi historia y siempre te gustan así que muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos y por todo de verdad._

_**Miko 13**__: Si que Lily es mala con el…pero luego se solucionara que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior…muchas gracias por el comentario y espero verte de nuevo por acá._

_**Saiyury 11**__: Muchas gracias por el comentario y voy a tratar de subir mas seguido…muchas gracias._

_**Denu Black**__: De verdad muchas gracias de verdad me alegran mucho…ojala tu predicción se haga realidad y el fic tenga mucho éxito…que hasta ahora no se ve…muchas gracias de verdad_


	3. Acercamientos en el Baile

_¡Hola!---aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado los anteriores…y me dejen mucho comentarios…como siempre no soy Rowling, y nadie hará un documental sobre mi vida así que todos los personajes que reconozcan son de ella…algunos personajillos me pertenecen…vamos a ¡leer!_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_**Acercamientos en el Baile**_

-¿Lily?-pregunto Sarah entrando en la habitación, un tanto preocupada, no había visto a Lily en la cena, entro cautelosamente y lo que vio la preocupo aún más.

Lily había hechizado una radio, de la cual salía una música muy fuerte, estaba vestida deportivamente, tenia una coleta alta en el pelo, seguía la melodía de la canción alegremente y caminaba de un lado a otro ordenando la habitación, el baño, el ropero…de forma muggle. Esto no hubiera sido tan preocupante en condiciones normales, pero la última vez que la pelirroja se había comportado así era porque su hermana mayor no la había invitado a su matrimonio.

-¿Si? Sarah-pregunto sonriente mientras doblaba toda su ropa y la dejaba ordenadamente sobre su baúl.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto cautelosamente

-Perfectamente

-Al menos alguien esta bien-susurro Sam, quien entro a la habitación dejándose caer con expresión abatida sobre su cama-Remus tiene pareja para el baile-agrego, incorporándose para poder mirar a sus amigas.

-Bueno…ustedes no son nada-trato de explicar Sarah razonablemente.

-Muchas gracias Sarah-respondió sarcástica la rubia-¿Y que le pasa a Lily?-agrego al ver como la pelirroja ahora, ordenaba por colores sus calcetines.

-No lo se-contesto encogiéndose de hombros la morena.

-Lily, cariño… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sam cuidadosamente

-Perfectamente-contesto nuevamente con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Lily! ¡Que diablos te paso…y deja de aparentar que todo esta bien!-exploto Sarah, la pelirroja se dejo caer abatida sobre la cama, Sarah y Sam intercambiaron una mirada confundidas, antes de ir a sentarse junto al lado de su amiga.

-Amos Diggory, me pido que fuera su pareja para el baile-explico con la voz entrecortada

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-pregunto Sam

-No lo se…

-¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿No sabes actuar estando frente a el?-pregunto Sarah ganándose una mirada de incredulidad de parte de Sam-¿Qué?

-Como si Lily nunca antes había salido con un chico.

-¡Ese es el problema!-exclamo de repente la pelirroja, caminando por delante de sus amigas que la seguían con la mirada-Yo no quiero salir con el, no quiero ir al baile con el…

-Entonces le dices que no-le propuso Sarah

-El problema es que ya le dije que si…-susurro en un sollozo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida Sam

-Lily, cálmate, no es tan grave ¿Qué es lo que realmente te tiene así?-la trato de tranquilizar Sarah al ver como unas lagrimas caían por las lagrimas de su amiga.

-¡Lo peor es que el tiene razón!...no pude decirle que no…no pude-sollozo en brazos de Sam, quien le acariciaba el pelo, y miro confundida a Sarah, no tenia idea de lo que hablaba la pelirroja.

Al cabo de diez minutos Lily se quedo profundamente dormida en brazos de la rubia que la acostó en su cama, luego Sarah y Sam se encerraron en la cama de la morena, con los doseles cerrados.

-¿De quien estaría hablando Lily?-preguntó Sarah, un tanto preocupada.

-No lo se…aunque a estado rara desde cuando llego de la biblioteca…donde había quedado con Potter

-Hablando de los merodeadores…no te echaras a morir porque Lupin no te hace caso ¿verdad?

-Muy sutil, Sarah-contesto con voz apagada la rubia.

-Lo siento…pero donde esta la Sam que tenia a todo Howarts tras sus pies, este año no has ligado con nadie…

-¡Es por que estoy enamorada!-grito en un susurro

-Tonterías…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-¿Estarán dormidas?-pregunto una voz masculina que ellas reconocieron en seguida

-Es más de medianoche Frank-le contesto Alice cerrando la puerta de la habitación, Sam y Sarah se miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Vamos…-Alice lo empujo con una mano pero el no se movió de su sitio-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto volteándose a mirar a su novio.

-¿Estas segura, Alice?-pregunto Frank-Yo no quiero que hagamos nada que tu no quieras…tu sabes que te amo y que…-La morena lo había tomado del cuello de la túnica obligándolo a agacharse unos centímetros para que Alice lo pudiera besar a su antojo.

-Yo también te amo, Frank-respondió, abrazándose a el-Y también estoy nerviosa…pero yo quiero hacerlo, y estoy segura que quiero hacerlo contigo-agrego mirándolo un tanto sonrojada.

Luego de caminar a través de la habitación, algo sumamente común, pero que en este caso fue un verdadero desafió, ya que tuvieron que sortear el baúl de Sam abierto, la ropa de Sarah desparramada, los zapatos de Alice esparcidos por el suelo, y si sumamos el echo de que en ningún momento dejaron de besarse hasta llegar a la cama de la morena, y después de cerrar los doseles y poner un hechizo silenciador y aislante…y uno de privacidad por si acaso. Sam y Sarah se miraron y sonrieron, luego la rubia se levanto hacia su cama, cuidadosamente, no sin antes echar un hechizo silenciador y aislante sobre su propia cama y la de sus amigas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Alice se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, junto a ella un sonriente Frank la abrazaba por la cintura y la miraba embodado mientras que una de sus manos recorría el perfil de la morena.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto besándola suavemente en el cuello.

-Mejor que nunca… ¿y tu?

Frank la beso apasionadamente antes de contestar con un "genial"

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-le pregunto Alice desperezándose

-Si…tengo mucha hambre-confeso el chico riendo.

Apenas descorrieron los doseles se encontraron con tres chicas que los miraban fijamente, Sam con los brazos cruzados, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, Sarah y Lily, con las manos en la cintura, la morena negando con la cabeza y la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Frank.

-Buenos días picarones… ¿durmieron bien?-pregunto Sama con doble sentido, Frank y Alice se sonrojaron de golpe.

-Veo que están muy a gusto-interrumpió Sarah-Como pudieron hacerlo acá…nosotras inocentemente durmiendo, mientras ustedes…-negó con la cabeza-Para eso esta el cuarto de premio anual, Alice-la regaño cariñosamente la morena.

-Longbottom-dijo Lily, llamando la atención de el chico que la miro serio, justo como Lily lo miraba a el-Tu llegas a hacer sufrir a Alice, te la veras con nosotras…Alice es nuestra amiga...y yo he aprendido muchos hechizos de la biblioteca, ¿te ha quedado claro?-pregunto cambiando el tono a uno falsamente dulce.

-Lily…y chicas, yo la amo, la amo con mi vida, y daría todo para protegerla, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza hacerle daño-respondió abrazando a la chica, quien lo miraba sonriente.

-Más te vale Frank…-respondió Lily

Cinco minutos después Frank se despedía de Alice en la puerta, con un dulce beso, la morena se giro hacia su habitación, viendo como las tres chicas la miraban expectantes.

-Y bueno… ¿Cómo estuvo?-pregunto Sam.

-¡Sam!-la regañaron al mismo tiempo las tres chicas restantes, luego las cuatro se miraron y rompieron a reír.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La semana paso rápidamente, Frank había quedado muy traumatizado con la amenaza de la pelirroja, y aún más con la de los merodeadores en pleno, que le juraron que si llegaba a hacerle algo a Alice seria el blanco de las bromas de los merodeadores por la eternidad, el moreno pasaba casi todas las noches en el cuarto de las chicas, o algunas veces en el cuarto de premio anual de Lily, muy pocas veces pasaban la noche en el cuarto de los chicos, ya que James y Sirius se ponían excesivamente sobre protectores.

Sam volvió a ser la misma de los años anteriores, siempre coqueteando con chicos, auque no había pasado de eso, una noche había visto a Remus besándose con una Ravenclaw, y había aceptado ir al baile con Oliver Dawis, aunque siempre que la mirabas fijamente veías que sus ojos estaban apagados y tristes.

Remus la observaba a la distancia, se habían llevado tan bien con la rubia, que los días que no tenían que hacer deberes o estudiar, la extrañaba, casi siempre se quedaban largo rato conversando o tirados en el césped, al lado del algo solo en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, y ahora ella lo volvía a tratar con la misma indiferencia con que lo había tratado hace tiempo atrás.

James por otro lado se mostraba indiferente con Lily, desde esa conversación en la biblioteca, el moreno la veía como si nada hubiera pasado, y además había decidido dejar de molestarla cuando se entero que Lily Evans iba al baile con Amos Diggory.

La pelirroja entro en la sala común después de su ronda de prefecta, Remus estaba un tanto enfermo, así que esa noche la había echo sola, lo vio muy concentrado escribiendo en un pergamino, James no le había dirigido la palabra, excepto para pedirle algún ingrediente en las clases de pociones o cuando necesitaba que le alcanzara algo, desde ese día en la biblioteca, y Lily se preguntaba confundida, verdaderamente si le alegraba o molestaba el echo de que James, no le había pedido salir…hace ya cuatro días.

-¿Nunca volverás a hablarme?-le pregunto con una media sonrisa, James levanto la vista y la miro fijamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban

-¿Cómo dices, Evans?-pregunto escondiendo el pergamino que tenia ya que este tenía escrito por todos lados la palabra "Lily".

-Vamos, Potter, te apuesto lo que quieras que no te aguantas las ganas de invitarme a salir-lo animo Lily con una sonrisa.

James le sonrió de vuelta, de verdad le había costado mucho trabajo dejarla tranquila, siempre la observaba cuando estudiaba concentrada o reía con sus amigas, hasta incluso cuando reñía a los mas chicos por haber echo alguna travesura.

-Te equivocas, Evans-respondió desafiante-Puedo contenerme-respondió con una sonrisa encantadora, esta conversación era un avance ella lo había buscado a el ¿no?

Lily rió suavemente, para luego subir las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas.

James suspiro alegremente dejándose caer sonriente en un sillón.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, hora en que se daba por iniciado el baile en conmemoración de Godric Grifindor, y como siempre pasaba en estos casos la sala común de Gryffindor y seguramente también la de las demás casas estaba repleta de chicos esperando pacientemente a sus parejas.

James estaba sentado tranquilamente en su sillón favorito de la sala común uno que quedaba cerca de la chimenea, con un túnica de gala negra que le quedaba estupendamente, el pelo mas alborotado de lo normal, y jugando con la varita, mientras esperaba que bajara su pareja, la afortunada esta vez había sido una chica de sexto, una morena que solo servia para decir si o no, y además era la presidenta del club de admiradoras del chico de gafas.

Sirius esperaba que bajara luego la pareja de su amigo Cornamenta, ya que el se encontraría con su conquista de la semana, una chica rubia de Ravenclaw, que según decían los rumores, se había acostado con todo el equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

Peter también se encontraría en la puerta del gran salón con su novia, la Slytherin, que siempre se llevo bien con sus amigos, Sirius vestía su túnica de gala negra, con ribetes dorados, y Peter, lucia una túnica de gala marrón oscuro, que al igual que sus amigos los hacían verse muy guapo, los dos chicos estaban de pie junto a la butaca en donde James estaba sentado, los dos hablaban con Frank quien estaba relajado con su túnica de gala verde oscura, esperando que bajara su novia, estaba seguro que se vería igual de hermosa que siempre.

Un poco más apartado Remus, acomodaba las piezas de ajedrez de un tablero que alguien había abandonado, sus ojos estaban tristes, y estaba un poco decaído, al luna llena sería dentro de una semana, sumado al echo de que la chica que le gustaba de un día para otro había dejado de hablarle y además iba al baile con otro chico. Llevaba una túnica azul marino, que resaltaba aún más sus hermosos ojos dorados, el pelo peinado perfectamente.

Lily y Sarah fueron las primeras en bajar, llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la sala común, ya que venían hablando animadamente, además que se veían preciosas.

Sarah llevaba un vestido negro hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, que se ataba atrás del cuello, dejando ver un sensual escote, tenía el pelo rizado suelto libremente, lo que la hacia lucir aún mas hermosa, y maquillada suavemente.

Lily tenía puesto un vestido dorado claro, que llegaba hasta las rodillas pegado a su figura, y solo con dos finas tiras, su pelo liso y suelto hasta la cintura le caía como una cascada de fuego por la espalda.

Alice y Sam bajaron un poco después, la rubia venia con un sexy vestido plateado, de corte recto, que se le ceñía a su silueta, su pelo que siempre se veía liso, ahora estaba peinado en definidos bucles que caían por sus hombros, llevaba un hermoso colgante de media luna.

La morena llevaba un vestido azul marino que llegaba hasta los tobillos y era apretado hasta el pecho y luego caía libremente en capas, el pelo recogido en un moño, del cual salían mechones desordenados, dándole un aire casual, apenas llego hasta el final de la escalera se tiro a brazos de Frank quien la recibió con un apasionado beso.

-Te ves preciosa-le susurro en el oído, la morena sonrió aún más.

Poco después llego la pareja de James, que se había más que producido para la ocasión, con un vestido rosado, en el cual la morena se veía muy linda, aunque James estaba demasiado ocupado mirando de reojo a Lily, que cada tanto también lo miraba a el.

Todos salieron hacia el comedor, cada uno preocupados de sus cosas, aunque Alice y Frank, no disimulaban su alegría, ya que conversaban animadamente entre ocasionales besos, Lily y Sarah también conversaban, al igual que Sirius y Peter, Mary, la pareja de James fue todo el camino alabando lo guapo que se veía su pareja, esperando un comentario similar de James, comentario que nunca llego.

Apenas llegaron a la entrada del comedor, a James se le revolvió el estomago, Amos Diggory espera sonriente con una túnica de gala negra a Lily, quien sonrió un poco avergonzada ya que el rubio había echo una exagerada reverencia cuando la vio llegar, los dos caminaron hacia el comedor, no sin antes de que Lily volteara hacia atrás y viera como James la miraba fijamente.

Sarah también entro al comedor junto a Alex, quien se veía aún más guapo que de costumbre, James, Sirius, Peter y sus respectivas parejas, siguieron también a la morena, junto a Alice y Frank.

Remus la miro fijamente, se veia despampanante, absolutamente preciosa, aunque siempre lo era, Sam tenía la vista fija en el suelo, haciendo extrañas formas con su pie en el piso, justamente tenía que quedarse a solas con Remus, cuando nunca antes lo había visto tan guapo.

-Te ves hermosa-se atrevió a decirle el licántropo, haciendo que la rubia levantara la vista y lo mirara fijamente con esos ojos azules profundos que lo hacían estremecerse.

-Gracias…-susurro-¿Y tu pareja?-pregunto un poco más fría de lo que verdaderamente quería sonar.

-Vengo solo-respondió Remus, Sam abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Cómo?

-Vengo solo-volvió a repetir-¿Y la tuya?-pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

-Debe estar por…-antes de que termina la oración un moreno de Hufflepuff, la había tomado por la cintura y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y se la llevo de ahí, aunque esta no dejaba de mirar hacía atrás, a un Remus que entraba al gran comedor cabizbajo.

James miro con el entrecejo fruncido a Remus, desde hace días estaba raro, decaído, y el sabia que no era por la cercanía de la luna llena, a su lado Mary, hablaba sin parar sobre los problemas que tuvo para encontrar el color exacto de su vestido, para que este resaltara sus ojos, al otro lado de James estaba sentado Frank, quien tenia tomada de la mano a Alice que le acariciaba el pelo. Lily estaba sentada junto a Amos quien no dejaba de sonreírle y acariciarle la mano que la pelirroja tenia sobre la mesa, Lily aparto la mano rápidamente. James sonrió satisfecho.

Unas mesas más allá, Sirius y Mandy, una rubia despampanante, se besaban como si el mundo fuera acabarse, a su lado estaba Peter, quien tenia de la mano a su novia Cloe, mientras hablaban en susurros, Sarah y Alex también estaban sentados en esa mesa ya que el era muy amigo de Mandy, Sarah ya se imaginaba porque, a Sam la habían prácticamente arrastrado a esa mesa, por eso ahora estaba de mal humor, sentado con los brazos cruzados, mientras su pareja charlaba con una chica sentada a su lado, una morena también de Ravenclaw, a su lado había una silla desocupada.

-¡Lunático!-grito Sirius separándose un momento de la boca de su acompañante, llamando la atención de su amigo, el licántropo se acerco a la mesa de el moreno-Remus, la amiga de Mandy, también viene sola-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole el asiento vació al lado de la chica que sonreía coquetamente, luego miro a su amigo con una mirada asesina y se sentó junto a ella.

-Gracias, Canuto-le susurro sarcástico en el oído, mientras Sirius lo miraba inocentemente, para luego seguir en lo que estaba.

-¡Podrías parar!-le espeto Sam furiosa al moreno que se separo de la rubia que miro molesta a Sam-No tengo intenciones de ver como intercambian saliva mientras como-agrego sarcástica, mientras las bandejas que estaban sobre la mesa se llenaban mágicamente de una diversidad de alimentos.

Sirius la miro ceñudo, y haciendo caso a una mirada de suplica de Remus para que no digiera nada, se separo de Mandy, y no la volvió a besar, hasta que por lo menos hubo acabado la cena.

-A Lily no le gusta el puré de calabaza-le dijo James a Amos Diggory, quien justo en ese momento y en un arrebato de amabilidad, le servia la comida a la pelirroja, quien también iba a decirle que odiaba el puré de calabaza, pero James se le había adelantado.

-Toma Lily-le ofreció el moreno una fuente llena con puré de papas, que la pelirroja acepto gustosa.

-Gracias Jam...Potter-se corrigió rápidamente, el moreno solo le sonrió, después de que todos en esa mesa tuvieran que soportar una perrota de Mary, sobre si el color de la temporada era verde agua o verde limón, llego la hora de postre.

-¡Torta de melaza!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo James y Lily y extendieron la mano sobre la fuente para recoger un pedazo, logrando así que sus manos se rozarán, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

-¡Jemsie!-llamo su atención Mary, con un chillido agudo-Vamos a bailar- antes de que el moreno pudiera contestar ella ya lo había arrastrado a la pista de baile.

La pelirroja asentía de vez en cuando para que Amos creyera que estaba interesada en la conversación, pero miraba fijamente la pista de baile, como Alice y Frank bailaban tiernamente, susurrándose cosas en el oído, al igual que Peter y su novia, Sarah bailaba con Alex, quien seguramente le contaba algo muy entretenido a la morena porque esta estaba riendo con ganas, Sirius en vez de bailar se estaba comiendo a su pareja, que estaba de los mas feliz, junto a uno de los chicos más guapo de Howarts, James tenia una cara de aburrido, mientras bailaba con Mary, seguramente la rubia estaba hablando nuevamente sobre alguna estupidez, sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Amos al ver que la pelirroja tenia la vista pegada en la pista de baile, sonrió levantándose del asiento y estirándole una mano a Lily.

-¿Quieres bailar preciosa?

Lily acepto gustosa.

Sam y Remus tenían la vista pegada a la mesa, de vez en cuando se miraban y los dos sonreían como unos niños traviesos, cuando los descubrían haciendo alguna travesura, al lado de la rubia, Oliver tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa aburrido, al igual que Sherie, la amiga de Mandy, quien apoyaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, mirando como Remus parecía mucho mas interesado en Sam que en ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro chicos, aunque Remus y Sam no miraban a sus respectivas parejas.

Remus haciendo gala de su valentía y su lado merodeador, tomo la mano de Sam, levantándola de la mesa.

-¡Genial!-exclamo, mirando a los otros dos- Ustedes pueden bailar...no te molesta ¿verdad Oliver?-pregunto al rubio, y antes de que el pudiera contestar ya había desaparecido con la chica.

Sam sintió un escalofrió placentero, cuando Remus rodeo con sus manos su cintura, bailaban una canción lenta, la chica paso las manos tras el cuello del chico, quien sonrió contento y sonrió aún más cuando ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el, el como respuesta la atrajo aún más hacia el, dejando así un espacio inexistente entre los dos.

El también dio un respingo, al notar como las calidas manos de Sam, le acariciaban la parte baja de la nuca, haciendo que se estremeciera, Remus noto que sus alturas eran perfectas, ya que apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la rubia, acariciando su espalda, y observando como todos los miraban sonriendo, la atrajo a el aún más si eso era posible.

-¡Cambio de parejas!-exclamo Sirius cuando estuvo cerca de James, Lily y Sarah.

El moreno tomo rápidamente a Sarah, quedando Alex con la enojada pareja de Sirius, Amos acepto sonriente a Mary, quien también miro ceñuda a Sirius, una resignada pelirroja se acerco a un sonriente James.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto Sarah a su ahora improvisada pareja.

-Creo que alguien tiene que darle un empujoncito a esos dos ¿no crees?- le contesto apuntando con la cabeza a James y Lily.

-Estas loco ¡Lily odia a James!-respondió sonriendo la morena.

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! Te apuesto que Evans en el fondo esta loca por Cornamenta

-¿Por qué crees tú Sirius?-pregunto un tanto divertida por la situación.

-Hey, me llamaste por mi nombre.

Sarah sonrió alegremente

-Bueno ahora que nuestros amigos están tan acaramelados, puedo llamarte por tu nombre ¿no?-le dijo Sarah, apuntando a Sam y Remus

-Wow…Lunático se lo tenía muy callado

Estuvieron bailando en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que el moreno volvió a hablar.

-Eres un lobo con piel de oveja-le dijo a la morena que fijo sus ojos verdes en los grises de Sirius-Digo…eres una de las mejores de curso, ordenada, estudiosa, pero cuando te enojas dejas a relucir tu "lado oscuro"-bromeo-¿Puedo decir que soy el único que logra sacarlo a flote?

Sarah sonrió alegremente contagiando a Sirius.

-Si…tu y la panadilla de Malfoy-volvió a bromear-Me caes bien Black, en el fondo eres un chico agradable-agrego, abrazándose un poco más a el.

-¿Si?

-Muy en el fondo-dijo haciendo que los dos volvieran a reír.

Lily puso sus manos tras el cuello de James, intentando en vano acercarse a el ya que el azabache la tomo por la cintura y la acerco aún más.

-Canuto tiene muy buenas ideas-le susurro al oído, Lily dio un respingo, al notar cuan cerca estaba James de ella, esto era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

-No se si eso es verdad-respondió fríamente, volviendo la mirada hacia el lado, mirando nada en particular, solo asegurándose que sus ojos no se encontraran con los ojos chocolates de el.

-¿Por qué me odias, Lily?-le pregunto James tomándola de la barbilla obligándola a que lo mirara, Lily pudo ver que estaba más serio de lo que nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Porque me odias…nunca te he hecho nada, aparte de invitarte a salir 895 veces-agrego.

-No es lo que haces…es…-resoplo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-Son tus actitudes James, como tratas a las chicas, como eres con tu actitud de dueño del mundo, como siempre logras lo que quieres-respondió calmadamente, tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible.

-Lo siento de verdad Lily, te juro que voy a cambiar…lo haré por ti.

-No quiero que cambies, por mi ni por nadie-lo interrumpió con una media sonrisa

-Como sea, pero lo haré, se que nunca voy a poder de dejar de ser el más deseado de Howarts-bromeo, haciendo que la pelirroja le pegara juguetonamente en un hombro-Te lo prometo Lily, solo quiero que intentes conocerme mejor, que no me mandes a callar cuando yo apenas abra la boca, que me dejes pasar tu tiempo libre conmigo, que aprendas a conocerme, que sepas como en verdad soy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto entre confundida y preocupada, al notar como a James en algunos momentos se le quebraba la voz.

-Esto que tu vez es una mascara Lily, yo… ¿nadie puede ser tan feliz verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa melancólica-Siempre estoy aparentando que soy feliz, pero Lily, mis…

-No me digas nada-lo interrumpió la pelirroja, acariciándole la mejilla con una de sus manos, logrando así que James sonriera.-Quiero saberlo cuando de verdad merezca saberlo, y ahora siento que no merezco tu confianza-le puso un dedo sobre los dedos al ver que el iba a replicar-Te he tratado mal todos estos años…deja que me esfuerce para ganarme tu confianza-agrego revolviéndole el pelo-Hoy tu pelo esta más revuelto que de costumbre ¿ah?-trato de distender el ambiente, y lo logro James rió con ganas, mientras la abrazaba hacia el y sentía como Lily también lo abrazaba, de verdad esta pelirroja lo iba a volver loco.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Mortifagos?-pregunto Peter que estaba sentado junto a su novia en la orilla del lago, tumbados mirando el cielo estrellado, Cloe, una morena muy linda, Slytherin…fue un verdadero revuelo cuando su noviazgo se hizo publico, nunca se había visto en Howarts a un Gryffindor y una Slytherin enamorados…bueno eso lo sabían todos, los dos desprendían amor. Peter no era el mismo cuando empezó a salir con ella, adelgazo, creció unos centímetros, se volvió más seguro de si mismo, y aún más cuando empezó una relación con una de las chicas más guapas de Howarts, no podía pedir más ahora que estaba bajo un árbol, abrazados, mirando las estrellas.

-¿Tus padres son mortifagos?-pregunto sorprendido, la morena lo miro entre avergonzada y apenada.

-Aún no…pero sospecho que pronto se unirán, tengo miedo Peter, tengo miedo de que quieran que yo me una o que me separen de ti.

-Nunca nos van a separar Cloe, porque siempre te voy a amar- la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Odio a mis padres, me obligan a pasar las vacaciones con Malfoy, Snape y todo ese grupo…

-¿De verdad?...yo veo que no se llevan muy bien.

-Mis padres no saben que los odio y que casi no cruzo palabra con ellos estando acá-explico con una sonrisa. Peter se quedo embodado mirándola, le arreglo un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de su peinado y la beso tierna y largamente.

-Nunca me voy a separar de ti, Cloe…aunque tenga que unirme a los mortifagos-bromeo haciendo que ella sonriera y lo abrazara estrechamente.

-Ojala no tengamos que llegara eso, Peter-susurro en el oído de su novio, mientras el acariciaba el pelo, si rogaba con que eso nunca pasara.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_¿Qué les parece?...bueno, malo, basura, excelente…espero que me lo digan en sus comentarios…nos vemos en el nuevo capitulo, adios_


	4. ¿Con James Potter?

Hola!!!...hoy subo un nuevo capitulo…que espero les guste y me dejen muchos comentarios de verdad no saben como me suben el animo y solo eso…ah en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas…

Disclamer: Todo pertenece a la gran Rowling…alguna cosillas son ideas de mi loca imaginación.

_**¿Con James Potter…?**_

-Creo que Oliver esta un poco enfadado-le susurro Remus al oído, haciendo que Sam subiera la cabeza, donde la tenía cómodamente apoyada en el pecho de el, y mirara hacia atrás donde Oliver los miraba fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido. Volvió a mirar a Remus y le sonrió.

-Prefiero bailar contigo-le dijo mirándolo sonriente, el también sonrió de vuelta, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la canción lenta ya había acabado, y ahora sonaba una mucho más movida, pero ellos seguían bailando abrazados.

-¿Y tu novia?-pregunto de repente la rubia, queriendo sonar indiferente, ya que llevaba un par de días queriendo despejar esa duda.

-¿Novia?-pregunto confundido

-Si, La Ravenclaw, con quien te besaste hace unos días-respondió fríamente.

Remus arrugo la frente.

-Ravenclaw…ah, si, bueno parece que no viste la parte en que ella se me abalanzaba y yo la apartaba rápidamente-contesto sarcástico.

-Ah…supongo que eres muy irresistible para tus admiradoras-respondió enojada.

-¿Y que me dices del tuyo?-dijo con sarcástico-Te encontré besándote con dos chicos diferentes en un par de días.

-¡Con quien me bese no es tu asunto!-contesto enojada.

-Claro…pero tu si me reprochas porque una chica me beso.

-¡Yo no te reprocho nada Lupin!-grito enfadada dándose media vuelta y saliendo rápidamente del comedor.

Remus se quedo de pie, solo en medio de la pista de baile, mirando por donde la rubia acababa de salir algunos alumnos lo miraban interrogantes.

-¿Qué esperas Lunático?-le dijo una voz a su lado, Sirius y Sarah lo miraban sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres…

-Ve tras ella, Remus-le aconsejo otra voz, James junto a Lily también lo miraban sonriendo, el también sonrió.

-Gracias chicos-alcanzo a decir mientras corría tras la rubia.

-Será mejor que volvamos con nuestras parejas-dijo Sarah, separándose del moreno, al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Lily de James, que a pesar de separarse de la pelirroja, estaba sonriendo.

-Si es lo mejor-la apoyo Lily, caminando hacia Amos que la miraba sonriendo.

James soltó un suspiro y miro por donde la pelirroja se había encontrado con el Hufflepuff.

-¿Qué pasa Cornamenta?-pregunto Sirius pasándole una mano por los hombros.

-Nada, Canuto solo…me ¿excusas con Mary?-le pregunto con cara de inocente.

-Claro, para eso estamos los amigos…ve a pensar tranquilo en la pelirroja-le guiño un ojo y salio en busca de la abandonada pareja de su mejor amigo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¡Sam!-la llamo Remus haciendo que la rubia se limpiara rápidamente las lágrimas que se les habían escapado y volteara a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿si?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Quería disculparme…no debí decirte eso

-Esta bien-respondió fríamente dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino hacía la torre.

-Estoy nervioso-le espeto Remus, haciendo que ella se detuviera unos pasos más allá y volteara a mirarlo confundida.-Estoy nervioso…porque quiero decirle a la chica que me gusta, que la quiero y no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo-explico con una sonrisa seductora que cambio al instante al ver como Sam contenía las ganas de llorar-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto recorriendo los pasos que los separaban y mirándola con preocupación, trato de acariciarle una de sus mejillas pero la rubia lo aparto bruscamente.

-No te interesa Lupin-respondió secándose las lágrimas, volvió a darse cuenta.

-Solo quería pedirte un favor-una vez más la rubia se detuvo, pero esta vez no volteo, quedando de espalda a el, dejando que Remus admirara lo bien que le quedaba ese corto vestido.

-Quería pedirte que si la vez le digas que la quiero mucho, y que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que no se que haría sin ella, sin ver su sonrisa, sin escuchar su voz, que esta ultima semana me ha vuelto loco, que no concibo mi vida sin ella, y que no se que haría si ella me rechazara-agrego mirando fijamente su espalda.

-¡No soy tu recadera!-le grito la rubia dándose media vuelta encarándolo y mostrando como las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, con cada palabra que Remus pronunciaba se le rompía el corazón y una nueva lagrima se le escapaba.-Además no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien es tu "amor"-agrego sarcástica.

-Es rubia, tiene un carácter...-dijo acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos entre las de el, mientras ella bajaba la vista para que no la viera llorar-Tiene los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto y usa un vestido plateado en el cual se ve aún mas hermosa-agrego sonriendo mientras Sam subía la mirada con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto divertido.

-Tengo una leve idea-susurro-Tonto, me hiciste sufrir-lo regaño pegándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro. Remus rápidamente la abrazo y la contemplo unos momentos, recorriendo con una de sus manos sus facciones, mientras Sam cerraba los ojos.

Acerco sus labios a los de ella y la beso suavemente mientras Sam le pasaba las manos por el cuello, la estrecho aún más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como ella sonreía dentro del beso, se separo unos centímetros y cambio de posición la cabeza para volver a besarla, sentía como ella jugaba con su labio inferior y el atrapaba su labio superior entre los suyos, no supo con certeza si fueron horas, días o meses que estuvieron besándose, pero cuando se separaron Sam estaba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo, acariciándole el pelo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y el veía los de ella de ese azule profundo, en el cual deseaba perderse, se acerco una vez más y le dio un fugaz beso.

-Eres preciosa-susurro en su oído, acariciando su mejilla.

-Te quiero Remus-respondió la rubia abrazándolo fuertemente y hundiendo su cara en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro.

-Yo también te quiero rubia-le respondió cariñosamente, mientras ella sonreía divertida y volvía a alzar la cabeza para que el chico de los ojos color miel la volviera a besar una vez más, y no le importaba porque estaba segura que nunca se cansaría de sus besos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Ejem, Ejem-carraspeo Lily, al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda y encontrarse con Sarah besándose apasionadamente con Alex Bones, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, y uno de los chicos más apuesto de el colegio, tras lo merodeadores por supuesto, la morena se volteo rápidamente sonrojada hasta el punto de que su cara se parecía mucho al pelo de su amiga, vio como Lily la miraba con una ceja enarcada, y una sonrisa de suficiencia, que ella conocía muy bien, más tarde Lily la interrogaría exhaustivamente.

-¿Sarah?-pregunto dulcemente

-Lily…el es Alex, no se si lo conoces, esta en séptimo de Ravenclaw-explico nerviosamente mientras el chico miraba Lily con una sonrisa y un poco menos avergonzado que su amiga.

-Si, si lo conozco…te recuerdo que vamos en el mismo curso-dijo sarcástica, con un toque de maldad en la sonrisa, haciendo que Sarah se sonrojara aún más.

Los tres quedaron sumidos en un incomodo silencio, Sarah y Alex trataban de no mirarse y cuando lo hacían apartaban la mirada rápidamente, en cambio Lily estaba disfrutando mucho hacer sufrir a su amiga, mira alternativamente a Alex y a Sarah y no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le aparecía en la cara al darse cuenta que su amiga era sumamente vergonzosa.

-Bueno…creo que yo me voy-rompió el silencio Alex, hablando muy nerviosamente, se volteo hacia la morena y se acerco un tanto indeciso, al final se atrevió y se despido con un fugaz beso en los labios, se giro hacia Lily y balbució un "nos vemos luego".

Lily se cruzo de brazos y miro expectante a su amiga quien trataba por todos los medios de no mirarla, sabia que Lily en este momento tenía esa cara tan suya, como si supiera algo que nadie más supiera.

-¡Alex me pidió ser su novia y yo dije que si!-le confeso un tanto histérica, le exasperaba la actitud de la pelirroja.

-¿Y no tienes nada mas que decirme?

-No…-susurro bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo es que nunca escucha hablar de Alex Bones hasta hace un par de días? ¿Cómo estas de novia con alguien a quien le has dirigido la palabra con sumo tres veces en tu vida?-pregunto un tanto más preocupada, mientras tanto la dama gorda miraba con interés la conversación.

-¡Vamos Lily! Déjame disfrutar un poco…

-Claro que si, pero ¿estas completamente segura de lo que haces Sarah Lewis?-pregunto levantándole la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

-Eso creo…-susurro bajándola nuevamente, Lily la abrazo comprensiva.

-¿Tan tarde fuera de sus camas señoritas?-pregunto una voz tras ellas interrumpiéndolas, se voltearon y vieron como James y Sirius llegaban hacia el retrato.-Una prefecta... nunca me lo espere-agrego el moreno, fingiendo que se secaba una lagrima.

-¿Pasa algo chicas?-pregunto un poco preocupado James, llamando la atención de su amigo que igual las miro preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada ¿Qué nos puede pasar con los merodeadores?-pregunto burlonamente Lily, pero esta vez no estaba siendo sarcástica, sino que de verdad estaba tratando de distender el ambiente, y lo logro porque todos rieron.

-¿Merodeadores?...la mitad de los merodeadores querrás decir-le contesto Sirius.

-Peter esta muy ennoviado y a Remus me temo que lo secuestro una rubia-agrego James, haciendo que todos rieran nuevamente.

-Me dirán la contraseña o ¿no?-interrumpió la señora gorda que los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-"vino de elfo"-dijo Lily adoptando su pose de prefecta.

-Sabroso-respondió de vuelta la señora, dejándoles libre la entrada.

Todos al entrar quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Alice!-gritaron Lily y Sarah

-¡Longbotton!-gritaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius.

Alice y Frank estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala común el moreno sobre ella, sin camisa, y Alice con uno de los tirantes del vestido abajo y el vestido arremangado hasta la cintura, una de las manos de Frank en su muslo y ella rodeándole la cintura con las piernas.

Los dos se pararon de un salto, la morena arreglándose el vestido y el pelo, y Frank buscando desesperadamente su camisa.

-¡Yo te mato!-le grito James caminando hacia el, Alice se interpuso entre los dos, mirando desafiante a su mejor amigo y casi hermano.

-Cálmate James-le espeto duramente, pero con un rastro de ternura en la voz

-¿Qué crees que haces Alice?-le pregunto con el cejo sumamente contraído y las manos apretadas, tanto que sus nudillos ya se estaban poniendo blancos.

-Lo mismo que llevamos haciendo la ultima semana-le contesto-James, tu sabes…

-Disculpa James si te incomodamos-la interrumpió Frank-Se que eres como el hermano de Alice y quiero que estés seguro que yo la amo y nunca le haría daño, siento que no hayas encontrado en esta situación.-se disculpo sinceramente.

James se relajo visiblemente.

-Yo…estoy seguro de eso Frank, pero…es mi hermanita-dijo abrazando a la aludida que sonrió.

-Alice, toma-Lily le lanzo un pergamino-Ahí esta escrita la clave de mi cuarto de premio anual, pueden ir a…hacer lo que quieran-termino en un susurro un tanto avergonzada, al morena le sonrió y después de despedirse de todos subió las escaleras de la mano de su novio.

Una vez que los dos se hubieran ido todos rompieron en carcajadas menos James que se cruzo de brazos, en una pose indiferente pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo ya que la risa de Sirius lo contagio en un segundo y termino riéndose con todos lo chicos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lily como siempre fue la primera en levantarse aunque un poco más tarde de lo normal, ese día había excursión a Hosmedeale, y parecía que sus amigas no daban señas de querer despertar, Sarah dormía placidamente, desparramada sobre la cama y con las frazadas abajo, y en una pose un tanto divertida, en cambio Sam estaba durmiendo con el vestido de la noche anterior y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ella también sonrió, sus amigos merecían ser felices, se levanto perezosamente y camino hacia su baúl eligiendo la ropa que se pondría, luego entro al baño.

Después de diez minutos salio bañada y cambiada y contra todo pronostico, Sarah estaba sentada en su cama, seguramente esperando que la pelirroja saliera del baño para entrar ella.

-Buenos días-la saludo con un bostezo.

-Buenos días, Sarah ¿Bajaras a desayunar?-le pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-¡Si!-se escucho del otro lado-¡Espérame en la sala común!-agrego mientras la pelirroja bajaba con su bufanda, gorro y guantes hacia la sala común de Gryffindor que de seguro estaría tan calientita como siempre.

Se sentó en su sofá favorito, el más cercano a la chimenea y se dispuso a leer un libro, al cabo de un minuto una voz la interrumpió.

-¿Qué hay pelirroja?-la saludo Sirius sentándose frente a ella, mientras Lily cerraba resignada el libro.

-Nada…

-¿Sabes que Lunático llego hace un par de horas?-pregunto burlándose de su amigo.

Lily rió divertida

-Si, lo se…Sam también llego hace un par de horas-le confeso

-Hum…

-Hola chicos-saludaron al mismo tiempo James y Sarah, bajando de las escaleras

-Hola… ¿Vamos a desayunar Sarah?-pregunto Lily levantándose y caminando hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes…-se ofreció Sirius saliendo del retrato junto a James siguiendo a las dos chicas que iban un poco más adelante.

El comedor estaba casi vació, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos o estaba durmiendo o ya se había ido a Hosmedeale, los cuatro chicos se sentaron en silencio a desayunar, mientras todos se miraban de reojo, en especial Sirius y Sarah, que se miraban queriendo tener una explicación del comportamiento de sus amigos, James no le había pedido salir a la pelirroja y Lily no le había gritado ni insultado, los dos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a el pueblo juntos?-interrumpió el silencio Sirius, mirando alternativamente a todos los chicos.

-Yo…no puedo-dijo Sarah bajando la vista un tanto sonrojada.

-Vamos, Lewis, anímate-la trato de convencer Sirius en vano, ya que la morena se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza.

-Tengo que…encontrarme con Alex-les informo, recibiendo una mirada perspicaz de Lily, una indiferente de James y de Sirius.

-Tu novio-completo la frase Lily haciendo que la morena se sonrojara aún más

-Si, mi novio, nos vemos-fulmino con la mirada a su amiga antes de marcharse a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde un feliz rubio la recibió con un beso en los labios.

-Creo que iré a la biblioteca-se levanto de la mesa ante la mirada incrédula de los dos chico.- ¿Qué?-pregunto al notar que Sirius y James la miraban fijamente.

-¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca, antes de pasar el día con los dos chicos más guapos de Howarts?-pregunto muy serio Sirius, como si Lily estuviera cometiendo un pecado mortal, la pelirroja no pudo más que sonreír.

-Vamos, Lily…anda con nosotros-le pidió James mirándola con cara de inocencia que ella ya conocía muy bien.

Suspiro antes de responder.

-Esta bien…pero no quiero nada de cosas raras y bromas

-¿Nosotros? ¿Bromas?-pregunto con fingida inocencia Sirius

-Nosotros nunca seriamos capaz de hacer algo así-completo James, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a su amigo que sonrió.

-No claro que no-les dijo con sarcasmo la pelirroja subiendo a uno de los carruajes, seguida por dos chicos sonrientes.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Remus amaneció con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro, se levanto de su cama y ya no había nadie en la habitación excepto Frank, quien estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

-Buenos días, Remus-lo saludo el moreno mientras terminaba de abrocharse la túnica-Voy a buscar a Alice, creo que ahora tendrás el camino despejado-le dijo guiñándole un ojo complica.

Y en efecto una vez que Remus se hubo duchado y vestido se había dirigido a la habitación de las chicas, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta miro alrededor y vio que no había nadie en el cuarto, solo estaba Sam que dormía placidamente en la ultima cama, con la túnica de gala aún puesta.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama de su novia y se sentó al lado de ella, cuidando de ser extremadamente cuidadoso para no despertarla, quería acariciarla y así lo hizo, poso una de sus manos en la suave mejilla de la chica y sonrió al sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo en ser el ahora con el único derecho de acariciar así a su chica.

Después de estar unos minutos observándola atentamente, acariciando su pelo, y admirando lo bella que era la chica, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos dorados que la miraban tiernamente.

-Hola-susurro Remus

-Hola-contesto Sam levantándose unos centímetros para saludarlo con un roce de labios que el rubio no dejo que fuera un roce ya que la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el profundizando el contacto.

-Que buen despertar-le susurro la rubia al oído, cuando se separaron, Remus rió divertido.

-¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos el día y vamos a Hosmedeale?-le propuso el mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Humm…-dijo por toda respuesta la rubia que estaba un tanto distraída, la verdad los besos que Remus le estaba dando en el cuello eran más que placenteros.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Remus separándose unos centímetros de ella, que soltó un gruñido por toda respuesta, el rubio sonrió.

-¡Vamos!, lo pasaremos bien-la trato de convencer poniendo una de sus caras de inocente que según Sam lo hacían verse mucho mas guapo.

Entrecerró los ojos mirándolo acusadoramente.

-No puedo decirte que no ¿sabes?-respondió, mientras Remus soltaba una carcajada y la besaba en los labios.

-Te espero en la sala común, preciosa-se despidió para dejar que su novia se cambiara tranquilamente de ropa.

Después de esperarla cerca de veinte minutos, en los cuales Remus se pregunto porque se demoraría tanto si era un bruja y podía hacerlo todo más fácil, los dos caminaban de la mano por las calles de Hosmedeale, mientras todas las miradas se depositaban en ellos, cosa que hizo que una rubia se pusiera de muy mal humor.

-¡Que miras! ¿Acaso nunca has visto a dos personas de la mano?-le grito a un par de niñas de cuarto que los miraban descaradamente.

Remus la empujo hacia las tres escobas antes de que su novia convirtiera a el par de niñas en un par de tentáculos.

La rubia se sentó descaradamente en la mesa donde estaban James, Sirius y Lily, murmurando un par de maldiciones y sacándose violentamente los guantes.

Los chicos miraron confundidos a Remus que llegaba a la mesa, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-pregunto Lily a su amiga.

-Nada, solo que parece que todo el colegio cree imposible que yo salga con Remus… ¡no paran de hablar!

-Es al contrario Sam, todos no creen posible que yo salga contigo-le explico el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros.

La rubia miro a su amiga y como si recién hubiera visto donde estaba sentada, miro con los ojos abiertos a los dos chicos que reían por quien sabe que.

-¿Qué haces con ellos?-le pregunto a la pelirroja, que la miro junto a todos los de la mesa.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Qué haces con estos imbeciles?-volvió a preguntar

-¡Hey!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo tres chicos, James Sirius y para asombro de la rubia Remus.

-Son mis amigos-se disculpo con una sonrisa, Sam volteo a mirar a su amiga en busca de una explicación.

-Vine con ellos a Hosmedeale-explico tranquilamente, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-¡Nosotras odiamos a los merodeadores!

-Tu estas saliendo con uno de ellos-le recordó Sirius, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sam.

-Ellos no son tan malos como parecen…además ustedes me dejaron sola, tu dormías y Sarah se fue con su novio-explico con un falso tono de reproche que sabría que funcionaria con su amiga y así fue porque la rubia se volvió a sentar mirando a su amiga con la boca abierta.

-¿Novio?

-Sarah esta de novia con Alex Bones-le informo sonriendo

-¡No!-exclamo Sam sorprendida

-Si…anoche los sorprendí…

-¿Cómo cambian de tema tan rápidamente?-pregunto James a sus amigos que estaban a sus lados y que ahora miraban como las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre el nuevo novio de su amiga.

Sirius y Remus sonrieron para que luego el moreno se levantara de la mesa ante las miradas de todos ahí.

-¿Adonde vas Canuto?-pregunto James con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo me iré a…ustedes saben-les dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos que vieron como el moreno se juntaba con una rubia.

Lily y Sam resoplaron…

-Creo que yo también me iré…tengo que terminar los deberes de pociones-explico la pelirroja poniéndose los guantes y la bufanda.

-¡Pero si son para dentro de una semana!-exclamo sorprendida Sam quien no podía entender como Lily prefería hacer los deberes que pasar el día en Hosmedeale.

La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también voy contigo-le propuso James levantándose de la mesa para seguirla-Nos vemos chicos-se despidió de la pareja.

-Adiós chicos…ah y Remus acuérdate que hoy tenemos ronda-le recordó la pelirroja a su amigo que sonrió mientras James y Lily salían de el local hablando tranquilamente.

Remus se volteo para seguir bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla, pero su novia lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Se puede saber que diablos le hicieron esos imbeciles a Lily?-Sam lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido esperando la respuesta de Remus que rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

-James no es tan mala persona, como crees Sam y… ¿podrias tratarlos un poco mejor?...son mis amigos-le pidió ahora un poco más serio, la rubia inmediatamente lo abrazo disculpándose.

-Lo siento…pero ¿Qué pasa si Lily se enamora de Potter?-pregunto escandalizada haciendo que el rubio solo sonriera…parece que faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los dos caminaban por la calle principal de Hosmedeale en busca de los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta al castillo, iban sumidos en un silencio, que la verdad, no les incomodaba, James esta entretenido mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que según el estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre, con una trenza que estaba mal hecha y que dejaban que algunos mechones de la cabellera roja se le escaparan rebeldes, un gorro y bufanda a juegos de un color burdeo y unos guantes blancos, los jeans negros y un abrigo negro también…Hermosa…o quizás lo hermoso era que ella le había sonreído, que no lo había tratado mal en todo el día que…estaban pasando el día juntos, quizás eso era lo hermoso.

Por otra parte Lily estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, el James que caminaba a su lado no era el mismo James que ella veia a diario, el arrogante, el presumido y el bromista habían quedado de lado para darle paso a un James amable, cariñoso, simpático y se podría decir que humilde…y eso la tenia verdaderamente confundida, porque ni ella podía creerse que estaba pasando el día con James Potter en Hosmedeale y el ¡ni siquiera había echo una broma! Miro a su lado y vio como el la miraba fijamente y al verse descubierto volteaba hacia otra dirección, se sonrojo a mas no poder…" Hay no, Lily Evans más encima te sonrojas, ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué me pasa?".

-¡Jamsie!-Lily y James se voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a una morena vestida enteramente de rosado que corría hacia ellos, Lily rió ante la el ridículo vestuario de la muchacha.

-Mary…no me digas Jamsie-le pidió James una vez que la morena llego a su lado apartando de un empujón a Lily que la quedo mirando con el entrecejo fruncido, James se dio cuenta que la pelirroja estaba que soltaba chispas por los ojos y aparto a la morena de su lado y haciendo acoplo de la valentía Gryffindor le tomo una mano a Lily, quien al principio se sobresalto pero luego miro al muchacho que le sonreía tímidamente y le sonrió de vuelta.

Mary bajo su vista hacia las manos de los chicos y luego la subió indignadísima hacia el moreno que no tenia mas ojos que para Lily.

-James…nos tienes muy abandonadas, no viniste con ninguna de nosotras al pueblo-le dijo con voz de nena y jugando con la bufanda del muchacho que se aparto.

-No Mary, como ya puedes ver ya estoy acompañado, es más les pediría que cierren el club-pidió tranquilamente, la morena abrió los ojos y soltó un grito de horror.

-James…el club es lo más importante que tenemos, tienes que salir con una de nosotras…no puedes dejar de salir por…por…esta-concluyo mirando despectivamente a Lily.

-Lo siento Mary…ella es mucho más importante que cualquier club- le respondió el moreno retomando el paso con Lily a su lado sin soltarse de las manos.

Subieron al primer carruaje que encontraron si hablar ni una palabra, luego caminaron hacia la sala común.

-Lily…muchas gracias por acompañarnos-le dijo le moreno una vez que llegaron a el inicio de las escaleras que daban al cuarto de las chicas.

-Lo pase muy bien James, de verdad-respondió sinceramente la pelirroja regalándole una sonrisa al moreno.

-Nos vemos al rato-se despidió James recién despegando su mano de la pelirroja, la cual beso sin despegar los ojos de los verdes de Lily.

-Si…nos vemos-se despidió un tanto ruborizada, subió rápidamente la escalera para ir a su cuarto de premio anual, cerro la puerta y apoyo su espaldo contra esta y por primera vez sintió algo diferente por James, algo diferente al odio que siempre decía tener hacia el moreno.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hasta aquí por hoy espero que les haya gustado y eso…dejen muchos rewievs si???


	5. No me gusta ¿verdad?

Disclamer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a la maravillosa de Rowling, aunque yo la mataría por lo que hizo en el séptimo libro, no diré nada mas quizás no lo han leído, pero…¿Por qué ellos?

_**No me gusta ¿verdad?**_

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto Remus a Sam mientras los dos caminaban por las calles de Hosmedeale tomados de la mano.

El la había estado mirando de reojo en todo el trayecto desde la tres escobas y la rubia en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír, Sam se detuvo delante de el y paso sus manos por el cuello de Remus que inmediatamente poso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y le también le sonrío.

-Estoy feliz-respondió sinceramente mirándolo directamente a esos ojos dorados que amaba-¿Y tú?

Remus la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicar la dimensión de lo que sentía, ella lo hacía sentir como nadie jamás lo había echo, no imaginaba ser feliz con otra persona aparte de ella.

-Te amo-le dijo por toda respuesta, susurrando suavemente en su oído

-Yo también te amo, Remus-respondió Sam separándose lentamente para que después su novio la besara suavemente como solo el lo sabia hacer.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?-interrumpió Sarah llegando a su lado cruzándose de brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sam de mala gana se separo de Remus, a los pocos segundo se les unió Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto?-pregunto un tanto desconfiado Remus al ver como su amigo le lanzaba miradas a Sarah.

-¡Este imbecil arruino mi cita!-grito Sarah pegándole una palmada en la cabeza al moreno que se quejo instantáneamente.

-Si tu no te hubieras cruzado, nada hubiera pasado-respondió librándose de culpas

-¡Idiota!-volvió a gritar la morena levantando nuevamente la mano para pegarle, pero esta vez Sirius fue mas rápido y con un ágil movimiento detuvo la mano de la morena agarrándola fuertemente por la muñeca.

-No vuelvas a levantarme la mano Lewis-le susurro peligrosamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sam estaba a punto de saltarle al moreno encima pero su novio la retuvo, mientras que Sarah estaba totalmente petrificada, veia en los ojos de Sirius un odio enorme hacia ella y se asusto…verdaderamente se asusto.

-Sirius, Sirius-lo llamo Remus agarrándolo de los hombros para que volteara hacia el, luego lo miro directamente a los ojos-Tranquilo ¿si?...tranquilo-le susurro haciendo que el moreno se calmara visiblemente y dejara de apretar fuertemente su puño.

Sam entendiendo que Remus quería hablar con el moreno se llevo a la asustada Sarah a los carruajes.

-¡Esto es el colmo!-grito el moreno pasándose la mano por el pelo en claro signo de desesperación…-La magia negra aún esta dentro de mi Lunático…en momentos así la puedo sentir…aún esta dentro-susurro abatido.

-Siempre lo va a estar Sirius…pero tu tienes que controlarla, tu eres capaz de controlarla, lo se…tu eres una buena persona y lo demostraste en el momento en que renunciaste a tu familia…tienes que controlarte… ¿Qué paso?...porque no creo que Sarah tuviera la culpa-le dijo Remus mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas del pueblo.

-Me encontré con Régulus…el no sabe lo que hace Lunático, se junta con Malfoy y Snape y Bellatrix…el no sabe en que se esta metiendo, le dije que aun era tiempo para que renunciara a toda la porquería, que se viniera conmigo…pero ya le tienen la cabeza llena de idioteces-le explico mientras jugaba distraídamente con una flor que había cortado.

-Ahora Sarah me odia…justo cuando empezábamos a llevarnos bien

-Tienes que hablar con ella…te entenderá-le aconsejo el rubio mientras se levantaba para ir a los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta al colegio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Qué paso Sarah?-le pregunto Sam a la morena una vez que estuvieron dentro del carruaje.

La morena desvió la mirada del paisaje y miro a su amiga.

-Alex y yo estábamos paseando cuando de repente le crecieron dos cuernos en la cabeza…justo nos cruzamos delante de Snape…creo que para el era la broma-explico ausentemente.

-Bueno…no fue para tanto

-No…-susurro-¿Vistes sus ojos? ¿Viste con el odio con el cual me miro?-le pregunto a su amiga un tanto preocupada.

-Si…no creo que te odie Sarah quizás tuvo un mal día…

-¿Tu desde cuando defiendes a Sirius?-pregunto un poco mas animada, la rubia sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy de novia con uno de sus mejores amigos-dijo por toda respuesta, haciendo que las dos se largaran a reír por lo irreal que resultaba esa repuesta, nunca se imaginaron que una de ellas se enamoraría de un merodeador.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-El desayuno esta delicioso-interrumpió el silencio Sam…ya todos se habían enterado del altercado entre Sarah y Sirius, el cual miraba de reojo a la morena a cada instante.

Desde que se habían topado en la sala común hasta que llegaron a la mesa para desayunar nadie había dicho una sola palabra, y Sam con su agudo comentario rompió el hielo.

Remus rodó los ojos, y miro a su novia con incredulidad por el comentario tan básico que había echo la aludida solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse completamente en su desayuno.

-Hola chicos-Como caída del cielo Cloe llego a la mesa para saludar a su novio con un dulce beso y sentarse junto a el.

Sarah aprovechando el momento se levanto de la mesa seguida por una mirada gris que también se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a seguirla.

-Sarah…

-¿Qué quieres Black?-la morena lo encaro inmediatamente y volteo a verlo encontrándose con un Sirius mas serio que de costumbre.

-Volví a ser Black-trato de distender el ambiente en vano ya que la morena no cambio la expresión de su cara.-Yo lo siento Sarah…como quisiera que nunca hubieras visto esa parte de mi, lo siento Sarah tu seria la ultima persona a quien quisiera lastimar-se disculpo sinceramente bajando la mirada-¿Me acompañas al lago?...te lo explicare todo, absolutamente todo-la convenció ya que la morena asintió y se encamino con el moreno hacia el exterior.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿Dónde se metieron?-pregunto Lily en voz alta en la clase de transformaciones, Sarah y Sirius no habían aparecido en la primera clase y ya estaban atrasados para esta.

-Sirius tenia que disculparse-le dijo Remus a su lado mientras se sentaba junto a Peter

-Tranquila no les pasara nada-le susurro al oído James, la pelirroja se volteo inmediatamente a mirarlo y se encontró con el moreno tan cerca de ella que hasta podía oler su perfume, se volteo a su asiento sonrojada.

Sam a su lado miro a James que con una sonrisa tonta se fue a sentar al banco donde habitualmente se sentaba con los chicos, y luego miro a Lily a quien la sonrisa tampoco se le había desaparecido.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme pelirroja?-le pregunto suspicaz mientras Lily la miro confundida

-No nada ¿Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente

-Seguro… ¿no tienes nada que contarme…como por ejemplo el echo de que te sonrojas cuando Potter te habla?-pregunto en un susurro ya que la clase ya había empezado.

- A mi no me gusta Potter-dijo por toda respuesta Lily, volteando hacia su amiga, quien sonrió socarronamente

-Yo no dije que te gustara…y de nuevo te sonrojas-agrego al ver que la pelirroja nuevamente adquiría el color de su pelo.

-Déjame en paz, Samantha…no me gusta Potter y nunca me va a gustar, y no me pasa nada, y deja de hacerme preguntas estupidas que no podré tomar apuntes y tu luego no podrás copiarlos-respondió secamente haciendo que su amiga sonriera aún mas.- ¿Qué diablos te sucede?-pregunto un tanto irritada al ver que Sam no dejaba de mirarla de reojo y sonreía.

-Te gusta Potter…

-¡No me gusta Potter!-grito en un susurro justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraban Sirius y Sarah quien se les unió.

-¿De que me perdí?-pregunto la morena mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma.

-Nada, solo que a Lily le gusta Potter…-le informo Sam haciendo que la pelirroja bufara y se girara una vez mas hacia la rubia.

-No me gusta Potter

-Si, no le gusta Potter…por ahora-agrego Sarah haciendo reír a Sam.

Lily se paso el resto de la clase tratando de convencer a sus amigas que por nada del mundo le gustaría Potter…o eso trato.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Así que Lewis…

James en el ton mas molestoso que encontró después de la clase de transformaciones, se había dedicado a molestar a su amigo con la morena…Sirius no dejaba de resoplar, ya que no podía hacer nada más el mismo había molestado muchas veces a sus amigos de esa forma.

-Canuto y Lewis…nunca lo creí-siguió molestando James haciendo reír a Remus y Peter que iban a su lado, justo en el momento en que a Remus se le cayo el libro que llevaba.

James se giro rápidamente hacia su amigo, esa noche era Luna llena y la aproximación de esta ya se veia claramente en su amigo, estaba mas pálido, un poco más ojeroso, y mucho mas débil, ya que ni siquiera esta vez podía cargar unos libros.

Sirius se agacho a recoger la pila de libros que había botado su amigo, el rubio lo miro agradecido…

-¿Te encuentras bien Lunático?-pregunto el moreno mientras los tres miraban fijamente al rubio que sonrió débilmente.

-Si, perfectamente...ya saben hoy…

-Lo sabes Remus-le dijo Peter dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda.

-Hoy… ¿a la misma hora de siempre verdad Canuto?-pregunto James sonriendo a Sirius, a los dos les encantaban las noches de luna llena…amaban su forma animaga.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo Cornamenta-respondió el moreno abrazando por los hombros a Remus quien les sonrió agradecido, estaría eternamente agradecido.

-Pero que tenemos aquí-una voz que arrastraba las palabras los encaro inmediatamente cuando los cuatro chicos doblaron una esquina.-Los cuatro fantásticos-agrego haciendo sonreír a su sequito.

Sirius no miraba a nadie excepto a su hermano…tan solo tenia quince años y ya se había arruinado la vida, Régulus tampoco le sacaba la vista de encima a Sirius.

-Malfoy… ¿dejaste tu creatividad olvidada en tu baúl?-le pregunto burlonamente James ya que cada vez que se encontraban el rubio los llamaba de la misma forma.

-¡Cállate Potter!-le espeto furioso, se acerco peligrosamente al chico de gafas, pero este no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

-¿Qué me harás Malfoy?...Lanzarme una maldición imperdonable-susurro entre dientes visiblemente enfadado, Malfoy retrocedió sorprendido, se suponía que nadie lo sabia- Vete y no vuelvas a molestar maldita serpiente o todo Howarts se enterara que tu y tus amiguitos son unos asquerosos mortifagos.

Malfoy lo único que hizo antes de darse la vuelta e irse, fue mirarlo con odio.

-¡Remus!

Todos voltearon hacia atrás en donde una Sam risueña corrió hacia el encuentro con su novio que la recibió gustoso entre sus brazos para después besarla suavemente.

-¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca?-le pregunto la rubia al oído, el chico solo asintió, mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia la biblioteca

-Te das cuenta Cornamenta hemos perdido a otro merodeador-dijo Sirius pasándole los brazos por los hombros aligerando el ambiente ya que el moreno se encontraba todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Nos vemos en la sala común-dijo por toda respuesta el azabache para después voltearse y dejar a Peter y Sirius muy preocupados.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Lily junto a Sarah caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo del tercer piso cuando un James Potter paso justo por su lado sin siquiera dirigirles la palabra y caminando rápidamente a donde se imaginaron la sala común.

Lily se volteo a mirar por donde James había pasado sorprendida.

Sarah quien había seguido caminando y hablando como si la pelirroja estuviera a su lado, cuando volteo a ver a la pelirroja que se suponía tenia que responderle algo, se dio cuenta que no estaba, si no que se encontraba unos metros detrás de ella mirando fijamente el pasillo que ahora estaba vació.

-¿Lily?-pregunto un tanto confundida la morena por la actitud de su amiga. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…solo olvide algo en la sala común…nos vemos después-invento rápidamente para después darse media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia la sala común dejando atrás a una Sarah con la palabra en la boca.

-Claro...cuando ellas quieren hablar yo las escucho pero cuando yo quiero contarle mis problemas a ellas nunca me Ahhhhhh-Sarah había doblado un pasillo y se había encontrado de frente con Sirius asustándose con la repentina presencia del moreno.

-Casi me matas de un susto-le dijo con una mano en el pecho.

-Claro…yo no fui el que grito como loco-respondió agudamente el moreno quien también se había asustado con el grito de Sarah.

-No cargues tu mal humor conmigo Black-le espeto fuertemente la morena siguiendo su camino, pero una mano alrededor de su mano la hizo detenerse.

-Necesito hablar con alguien… ¿estas dispuesta a escucharme nuevamente?-pregunto con una media sonrisa, Sarah se volvió también con una media sonrisa, para después sentarse en el pasillo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y las piernas recogidas, Sirius se sentó a su lado.

Después de media hora donde hablaron desde lo que sentía Sirius por su hermano, y lo preocupado que estaba por el, hasta el noviazgo de Sarah…los dos quienes se estaban mirando ya que Sirius estaba contando una anécdota muy entretenida, se voltearon al escuchar un carraspeo.

-Siriusin… ¿Cómo estas guapo?-pregunto una voz melosa perteneciente a Mimi, la conquista de la semana del moreno.

El se paro de un salto y le tendió la mano a Sarah para que esta se pusiera de pie quien la acepto, Mimi miro con malos ojos ese gesto.

-Bueno nos vemos en la sala común Siriusin…-dijo burlona reprimiendo una sonrisa para luego caminar por el pasillo ya riéndose sin disimulo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hacías con ella?-pregunto ahora irritada, Sirius la abrazo y beso por toda respuesta.

La chica quedo mas que satisfecha.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-James…-Lily lo había alcanzado justo antes de que el azabache entrara a la sala común, el se volteo a mirar a la pelirroja pero no cambio la expresión de enfado de su rostro, y Lily se sorprendió ya que el siempre ponía las mejores sonrisas cuando le hablaba.-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada

-No, no te preocupes-contesto escuetamente dándose vuelta para entrar a la sala común, Lily lo tomo de una mano, gesto que ella misma se sorprendió, y la sorprendió aún más el echo de que se sentía tan bien la calida mano de James entre la suya.

-Puedes confiar en mi…pasa algo, te conozco James-le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, James no pudo evitar sonreír, se llevo la mano de la pelirroja a los labios y le beso la palma suavemente, mientras ella no despegaba los ojos de el, cuando James levanto la vista Lily estaba sonriendo y se la había tirado al cuello en un impulso que ni ella misma supo explicar muy bien.

James se sentía maravillosamente mejor, ¿Qué mas podía pedir?...tenia a la pelirroja de sus sueños entre sus brazos y ella lo había abrazado a el, espero pacientemente a que ella rompiera el abrazo, ya que por el la seguiría abrazado a ella el resto de su vida.

-No sabes lo bien que me haces Lily-le susurro al oído ahora el abrazándola a ella.

Lily soltó una carcajada, que también contagio al moreno.

-¿Me ayudas con la tarea de pociones?-pregunto James una ves que se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo abrazado a Lily.

-Claro…pociones es mí…

-Materia favorita-termino la oración por ella, Lily solo sonrió.

Llevaban más de dos horas sentados en la sala común, se habían perdido la cena y supuestamente estaban haciendo la tarea de pociones, pero Lily estaba riendo por el chiste que le contaba James, los dos sentados en la alfombra cerca de la chimenea, los pergaminos ya los habían olvidado hacia rato.

-Es increíble…-susurro James después que los dos dejaron de sonreír.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Lily un tanto confundida

-Es increíble estar así contigo-le tomo una de la manos-Sin que me grites y que me sonrías, no sabes cuanto espere por esto-confeso el moreno, mientras ella lo miraba tiernamente.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto en un susurro, ya que James se había acercado considerablemente y le arreglaba el pelo.

-Me vuelves loco, Lily…-susurro mientras le daba un pequeño roce de labios, que fue inmediatamente interrumpido por las risas que se escucharon de alguien que entraba a la sala común…

-¡Cornamenta!-grito Sirius divertido el moreno, mientras se acercaba al moreno que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto inocentemente.

-No no pasa nada-se apresuro en contestar la pelirroja, quien se puso de pie de un salto y rehuia de la mirada de James.- Nos vemos chicos-se despidió mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras de su habitación.

-James…ya se han llevado a Remus, ¿vamos por la capa y el mapa?-pregunto casi inaudiblemente mientras arrastraba al de gafas hacía la habitación de los chicos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Hola Lily

Sam estaba recostada en su cama, mirando el techo, mientras jugaba con su varita, visiblemente aburrida.

-Hola Sam-respondió ausentemente sentándose en su cama pasándose las yemas de sus dedos por los labios.

-¡Lily!-escucho como le grito su amiga

-¿Qué pasa?...

-Si has visto a Remus-le pregunto entre preocupada y enfadada.

-Eh…no…eh ¿no estaba contigo?-respondió un tanto nerviosa.

-No…estuvimos un rato en la biblioteca pero después desapareció, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo, no se si lo viste, pero estaba pálido y cansado, quizás este enfermo…voy a buscarlo-le informo a su amiga levantándose de su cama.

-¡No!-grito la pelirroja, levantándose rápidamente para detener a Sam, quien la miro extrañada-Digo…ya debe estar durmiendo, además tenemos que esperar a Sarah para que nos cuente donde ha estado metida toda la tarde ¿si?-trato de convencerla.

-Esta bien…en la mañana hablo con el

Lily sonrió agradecida, mientras entraba al baño escuchando como Sam hablaba de lo poco que le gustaba Alex para Sarah.

Lily se miro al espejo e inconscientemente sonrió, y también inconcientemente se le escapo una lágrima, que seco rápidamente.

Estaba tan confundida y no quería hacerle daño a James, el se había portado tan bien con ella esa ultima semana, tan tierno, tan diferente a lo que siempre veia…y ¿si el solo estaba jugando con ella?

"¡Que dices Lily!" "El no te gusta ¿verdad?"

-Juraste que nunca te gustaría… ¡nunca!-se dijo a si misma a través del reflejo del espejo, para luego salir del baño con su mejor sonrisa.

-Ósea ha salido con todo el sector femenino de Howarts-decía Sam despreocupadamente, ya con el pijama puesto y comiendo una rana de chocolate.

-Sarah ¿aún no ha llegado?-pregunto Lily mirando por la ventana, vio como de repente apareció Sirius de la nada botado en el suelo, sonriendo, después una mano lo levantaba y el moreno volvió a desaparecer, sonrió cómplice.

-No… ¿tu crees que ella y Alex?...hayan…tu sabes-pregunto un tanto preocupada, Lily se dio vuelta y miro a su amiga.

-No…creo que Sarah no lo haría así como así-respondió Lily mientras caminaba hacía su baúl para sacar su pijama.

-Seguramente si…buenas noches Lily-se despidió la rubia, mientras se encerraba en su cama.

Lily se tiro en la suya, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

James, Sirius y Peter iban bajo la capa silenciosamente hasta que Sirius se tropezó con una piedra y cayo al suelo entre las risas de sus amigos y la de el, James saco uno de sus brazos y lo trajo de vuelta hacia el interior de la capa.

Siguieron el resto de camino entre ocasionales risas, hacia el sauce boxeador y Peter se transformo en rata para poder tocar el nudo que dejaba inmóvil al inmenso árbol.

Peter salio corriendo rápidamente en su forma animal a través del túnel, mientras James y Sirius caminaba conversando, hasta que escucharon un aullido, llegaron a la casa de los gritos…la transformación ya había empezado.

James se sorprendió al ver que el lobo estaba de tan buen humor, jugaba con Canuto y el a veces se unía a los juegos, y también vigilaba que nadie los viera.

Ya faltaba poco para el amanecer, menos de una hora y James junto a Peter guiaron a Remus de vuelta a la casa de los gritos, pero Sirius se quedo atrás…

El gran perro negro llego hasta uno de los tantos claros que habían en el bosque, y no pudo creer lo que veia, su hermano estaba haciendo el ritual de iniciación para mortifagos, y el no podía hacer nada, su hermano pequeño ya tenia la marca tenebrosa grabada en la piel.

Corrió hasta las puertas del castillo sin importarle que alguien lo viera, volvió a su forma humana y se dejo caer, le daba asco, asco pertenecer a esa familia, le daba asco ser el hermano de un mortifago, pero…era su hermanito, su pequeño hermano…nunca había llorado como lloro esa vez.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿_Qué les parece?...me dio un poco de pena Sirius, ser tan diferente a su familia, pero igual es su familia y quiere a su hermano pequeño…_

_También vimos más acercamientos entre James y Lily…hasta un pequeño roce de labios…pero Lily todavía no se aclara…_

_Bueno solo eso…muchos besos, abrazos y cariños a todos los que leen y dejan rewievs…y sigan dejando muchos mas_

_Adiós_


End file.
